Deux folles en cavale
by Marie Bien
Summary: [TERMINÉE] [Re Éditée] [Coécrite ak BoB Chiri] Bah c'est deux soeurs folles, Marie et Bob, qui se retrouvent dans POTC! R&R please!
1. C'est tu un rêve ! ?

**Deux folles en cavales**

**Chapitre 1 : C'est tu un rêve ?  
**  
C'était l'été et la famille Richard avait décidé d'aller faire du camping. Par chance Marie et Sophie avaient pu s'éloigner le plus possible de la tente de leurs vieux. Puisque c'était leur semaine de chance, Gabrielle, leur petite soeur poche, était dans un petit camp pour la semaine. Les jeunes folles s'étaient installées dans un coin un peu perdu (beaucoup d'après Marie) entourés de quelques arbres.

« Bon on a enfin réussit à mettre la tente » dit Marie.(affectueusement surnommé Morais ou Marou par ses soeurs.)

« Ouais mais ça été long. Ça fait depuis 20h qu'on gosse dessus pis là y'est 23h. »

« J'avoue... mais c'est pas grave, le bois c'est merveilleux! _Dans les bois, ya tous c'qui faut pour être heureux! Dans les bois, on peut rire et s'amuser un peu!_ » chanta Morais.

Sophie la dévisagea et les 2 sœurs allèrent installer leur matelas et leurs sacs de couchage dans la petite tente ultra miniature pour les nains, bref elle était parfaite pour elles. Ensuite elles se mirent en pyjama : de simple short avec une camisole, bleu pour Bob et noire pour Marie.

« Bon moi je vais écouter ma musique. » dit Marou qui était tannée du silence.

« T'as apporté ta musique? Quels CD t'as apporté? »

« Euh... pas mal, genre les 2 CD de Good Charlotte, MXPX, Blink 182, Green Day, pis d'autre là. J'ai aussi apporté une quarantaine de piles! J'avais peur d'en manquer. »

Marie et Bob (Sophie) finirent par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Bob se réveilla la première; elle sortit à l'extérieur et s'étira.

« Hum Morais. Je crois que ya un p'tit problème. »

« Ouais j'sais, y'a un gros trou dans mon short à un endroit très gênant. » dit marie en rejoignant sa soeurette à l'extérieur.

« Non c'est un autre problème. Comment on est arrivé ici? »

Marie regarda autour d'elle. Les deux filles étaient dans une ville et elles étaient entourées de vieux bâtiment.

« What the fuck? Où est-ce qu'on est? Ha ha ha ha ha ! On se croirait à Port Royale dans POTC. Trop fou ce rêve! » s'exclama Morais

« Eye! C'est vrai! Là bas là bas! Y'a Will! Hein! DÉÉÉBILLE! Haha. »

« Héo! C'était une blague réveille! On peut pas être dans un film c'est impossible. »

« Mais oui c'est vrai ! Aller faut rattraper le p'tit Will. »

« Pas sans mes affaire pis ma musique! »

Bobinette et Marou prirent rapidement leur sacs à dos et se lancèrent à la poursuite de Will. Alors que So courait comme une perdue après le forgy-forgeron, Marie écoutait sa musique.

« Eye on a l'air touriste en pyjama! » dit Marie full no where.

« Je l'ai vu! Il est parti par là! » s'exclama Sophie toujours à la poursuite du gars là là!

Elles tournèrent à gauche sur une petite rue et tombèrent nez à nez avec des soldats.

« Trop nice les uniformes. Du plus en plus réel ce rêve. » dit Marie qui était toujours persuadée qu'elle rêvait.

Les soldats les regardèrent avec un air étrange. O.o

« Les pauvres petites on leur a volé leurs vêtements. Regardez les guenilles qu'elles ont sur le dos. »

« Eye tu t'calmes le twit! Ça c'est un pyjama. » dit Marie, offusquée.

Elle se tourna vers So.

« J'ai toujours _RÊVÉ_ de frapper un gars entre les deux jambes. Ça tombe bien j'suis en train de _RÊVÉ_ ! »

Elle se retourna et frappa le garde direct dans les bijoux de famille.

« Arrêtez-les! » cria un autre homme en voyant que les 2 soeurs pouvaient être dangereuses. (y'en avait fumé du bon pour croire ça!)

« Aïe! dit Baube (Bob), ça fait mal. »

« Ouais!. Eye si j'ai mal, si t'as mal pis si le gars que j'ai frappé a mal ça veut dire que c'est vrai! Tout ça c'est vrai! »

« Enfin tu te réveilles! Bon alors si on est dans le film ça veut dire que là y vont nous enfermé... avec Jack. »

« Jack... WOUHOU! Aller direction la prison! » cria Morais.

_In The Prison!_

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant les cellules, Marie s'élança devant la cellule de Jack et se mis à l'observer (en bavant). Les soldats avaient décidé d'appeler le Commodore Norrington parce que, étant super cons, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire des jeunes filles.

« Ho! Le p'tit chien! » dit Sophie en voyant le chien qui avait des clé dans la gueule.

« Que faisons-nous de ces deux jeunes femmes? Demanda un soldat, l'une d'elle a frappé un garde et elles sont très arrogantes. »

« Arrogant vous même! I say fuck authority! Pis fuck ton habit! » s'exclama Morais sans quitter le pirate des yeux.

« Enfermez-les! » dit Norrington après avoir longuement réfléchit, parce que, _OUI_, il doit réfléchir des heures pour prendre une décision aussi POCHE... que voulez-vous épais un jour épais toujours!

« Bon enfin le vieux se décide! dit Bob, Bye le p'tit chien. »

Elles furent donc enfermées avec Jack parce que sinon ça serait poche s'elles étaient enfermées ailleur.

« Youhou! Salut Jack! » dit Marie.

« Hum... Salut... arrêtes de m'regarder comme ça... et qui êtes vous? » demanda le pirate, perturbé.

« Moi c'est Sophie ou So ou Bob. »

« Pis moi c'est Marie-Christine ou Marie ou Marou ou Morais. »

« Vous avez beaucoup trop de nom pour une seule personne. C'est très étranges, mais ça me plait. Alors racontez-moi comment 2 jolies jeunes filles ont put atterrir en prison. »

Bob s'assit à coté de Jack mais Marie resta debout à cause du trou dans son pyjama.

« On est partit en camping... » commença Sophie.

« On s'est réveiller à Port Royal on sait pas trop comment... » poursuivit Morais.

« On a poursuivit Will, mais on est tombé sur des soldats... »

« J'en ai frappé un... »

« C'était pas très intelligent... »

« Alors ils nous ont enfermé. »

« C'est ça. »

Jack sourit; les 2 folles le fascinait tellement elles étaient bizarre.

_...Silence..._

« Ho! Il est tellement mignon! » dirent soudainement Sophie et Morais en regardant le chien.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent de la grille et le chien vint les voir. Les prisonniers qui étaient enfermés dans le cachot voisin les regardèrent ébaubis. (hahahah on va faire euh… inventer du vocabulaire!)

« Prenez les clefs! » dit un des pirates.

Mais les 2 connes laissèrent le chien retourné à son poste.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas prit les clefs? » s'écrièrent les pirates

« Parce que j'viens d'un autre univers et j'ai vu 100 fois ce film, répliqua Morais, et ce soir Port Royal va se faire attaquer et pis y'a un boulet de canon qui va détruire le mur de votre cellule. »

« Et demain, Will va v'nir nous libérer. Voilà. » termina So.

« Elles sont complètement folle! » soupirèrent les prisonniers.

« Ha! Vous verrez bande de caves! » répliqua Bob.

La journée passa rapidement... si on veut...? ... Marie, qui avait finalement décidé de s'asseoir, se leva après plusieurs heuree parce que...

« Tabarnak! j'ai frette (froid) en pyjama! » cria- t-elle.

« Ouin moi avec... EYE EN HAUT ! YA QUELQU'UN? » hurla Bobinette.

Un soldat descendit quelque instant plus tard.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux nous donné nos sacs? On a comme froid. » dit So en pointant leur sacs qui placotaient non loin de là. (oui, oui)

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vos sacs que vous voulez? Dès que je vais ouvrir la porte de la cellule, vous allez m'assommer. »

« C'est une idée... » dit Sophie.

« Très bien, d'abord je ne vous ouvrirai pas la porte! » dit le cave de garde.

« EYE L'ÉPAIS ON VEUT JUSTE NOS SACS! » répliqua Marou.

Le garde, qui avait un peu peur des 2 filles, prit les deux sacs à dos et...

« Avant je dois vérifier s'ils contiennent des armes. » dit-il.

Il ouvrit le sac à Bob puis il prit celui de Marou, mais il ne trouva aucunes armes.

« Bon, je vais ouvrir la porte et je vais déposer les sacs. Reculez au fond et ne bougez pas. »

Les deux folles reculèrent et l'homme déposa les sacs. Puis, il remonta et les 2 filles se jetèrent sur leur effets.

« Maudit que y'est mauvais! dit Sophie.

« Ouin. Anyways, prend une serviette pis cache moi pendant que j'me change, s'te- plait. » dit Morais.

Elle mit des pantalon ¾ en jeans gris/noirs délavés et une camisole noire. Par dessus elle mit son coton ouaté de Good Charlotte, même si on est dans les caraïbes et qu'il fait 1000 degrés! Sa soeur se changea à son tour : elle enfila des jeans, son chandail sur lequel il y avait un manga et une veste.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce linge? » questionna un prisonnier.

« Quoi? Yé trop nice mon linge! C'EST QUOI QUE Y'A DE PAS CORRECT LÀ ! Hein? » s'énerva Marie.

« Mais ta gueule! » soupira So.

« Okay! ... Eye Jack j'peux voir ton tattoo? »

« Hum... Oui. » répondit-il.

Elle s'assit à côté de Jack qui lui montra son bras.

« Wow! Malade! » dit-elle en traçant avec son index le tatouage.

Sophie s'assit à côté de sa soeur et restèrent placé ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _:POK:_ (bruit de quelque chose qui tombe par terre XD) Ça y est, la nuit est tombée.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un bruit de canon.

« Je connais ces canons! » dit Jack en regardant par la fenêtre.

« La Perle Noire! » s'écrièrent les deux folles en même temps.

Un boulet de canon arriva sur le mur de la cellule voisine et tous les prisonniers se sauvèrent.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir ce qui allait se passer? » demanda Jack en se souvenant de ce que ces 2 colocataires de prison avaient dit.

« T'écoute pas quand on parle? On vient d'un autre monde! » dit Marou.

« Laisse faire Marie, y'est trop con pour comprendre! Bon moi j'me couche parce que Will va juste venir demain matin. » dit Sophie full nowhere.

« C'est qui ça? » demanda Jack.

« C'est l'eunuque... le twit qui t'a envoyé en prison. » répondit Marie intelligemment.

« Moi je dirais que y'est juste twit parce qu'il veut partir à la recherche de volatile. » dit Bob.

« Volatile? » questionna Morais.

« Bin la conne! »

« Ah! okay! J'comprends maintenant! »

« Pas moi... » dit Jack

« Tant pis pour toi! Tsss non mais tu parles d'un cave! » dit Baube en levant les yeux au ciel.

« EYE Y'EST PAS CAVE! » s'exclama Marie en se jetant sur sa soeur.

« Okay! Okay! Relax! Je dirai plus rien de méchant à propos de ton p'tit Jack chéri d'amour de ton coeur mouah mouah (bruit de kiss) » dit Bob.

« T'es mieux ... » ¬¬

Jack, qui ne comprenait rien (comme d'habitude) les regarda bizarrement - o.O''

« Elle a _RIEN_ dit. _RIEN_! et t'as _RIEN_ entendu. Hahahahahaha, rie nerveusement la plus vieille des 2 soeurs, euh... Bonne nuit. »

_Le lendemain_

Le pirate essayait d'ouvrir la porte avec un bout d'os lorsque les folles se réveillèrent. Bob, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur l'escalier et Marie ben... elle écoutait sa musique comme d'habitude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Jack? Tu nous as pas écouté hier? Will va venir nous libérer! »

« Eye! Il arrive! Il arrive! » s'écria Sophie.

Le jeune homme qui forgeronnait (du verbe forger) dans la vie de tous les jours arriva devant la cellule. Marie traîna sa sœur dans le fond de la prison, laissant Jack et Will dans leur conversation.

« Eye on vas-tu avec eux? » demanda Marou.

« MAIS OUI ! » s'exclama So comme si c'était _FULL_ évident.

« Okie dookie! mais on va devoir retourner à notre tente. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour aller chercher nos affaires sinon y'a du monde qui vont nous les voler XX. »

« Ouais mais si on va chercher nos choses on pourra pas aller avec eux! »

« Bin oui! On va embarquer sur l'Intercepteur. C'est ce bateau là qu'ils vont utiliser pour aller à l'île de la Tortue. »

Les 2 folles étant d'accord observèrent attentivement le reste de la "scène" entre Will et Jack. Bon bla bla bla bla... Jack et Will sont d'accord. Bla bla bla bla bla bla... Le forgeron ouvre la porte.

« Vous voulez nous accompagner? » demanda Jack.

« On vient pas avec vous mais on va se revoir tantôt. » répondit Bob.

« Je ne comprend pas... » dit Will.

« Tu vas comprendre. Alors on vous dit bye bye et on se revoit dans pas longtemps. » dit Marie en sortant de la prison.

Sophie et Marou retournèrent à leur tente et... c'est tout y'avait pas de 'et'...

« C'est bizarre, personne a touché à nos choses. » dit So.

« Bah... Tant mieux pour nous! Bon allé! Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

Elles prirent leurs effets et allèrent au pas de jogging (XD) au port.

« Comment on embarque sur le bateau? Y'a des soldats partout! » demanda Marie.

« Ben on les assomme avec des grosses branches qui vont nous servir de masse! » dit Bob

« Bonne idée! dit sarcastiquement Marou, non mais sérieux comment on fait? »

« Hummm... Si on lance une roche là-bas, ils vont tous allé voir ce qui se passe.»

Sophie chercha une roche et revint quelques instant plus tard. Elle monta sur une colline qui trainait par là et lança la pierre qui fit un gros BOUM-BADABOUM. Les gardes accoururent dans la direction d'où provenait le gros BOUM-BADABOUM et les 2 filles, ayant le chemin libre, montèrent à bord de l'Intercepteur et elles se cachèrent dans une chambre.

« On va rester cacher sous le lit jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûre que les jolis monsieurs aient réquisitionné le navire. » dit Marie.

Elles attendirent un bon moment cacher. Elles entendaient des hommes marcher sur le pont... et pis tout les bruit bizarre qu'on entend sur un bateau. Puis, plus rien.

« Tu crois qu'on peut sortir? » demanda Marou.

« Ouais, mais faisons pas de bruit juste au cas où. »

Soph sortit de sous le lit et Marie fit de même mais s'enfargea dans son sac. Elle Tomba et entraîna sa soeur dans sa chute.

« Aïe! Fait attention! » cria Sophie.

« ARRÊTE DE CRIER! TU VAS NOUS FAIRE REPÉRER! » hurla Marie.

Jack et Will, (parce qu'ils étaient bel et bien sur le navire) alertés par les hurlements, ouvrirent la porte leurs épées à la main.

« Quel accueil... » dirent les deux filles en voyant qu'on les menaçait avec des épées.

« Désolé. » répondirent les deux hommes en les aidant à se relever.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour monter à bord? » demanda Will.

« Secret, répondit Marie, bon alors on va à l'île de la Tortue? »

« Hum... oui. » répondit Jack un peu perturbé. (encore)

« EN AVANT! HISSEZ LES VOILES MATELOTS! » cria-t-elle.

« Hey! C'est moi le capitaine ici! » dit le pirate.

« Non, c'est moi! » répliqua Marou en prenant le tricorne de Jack.

Elle se sauva sur le pond en courant et Jack se lança à ses trousses.

« Rend-moi mon chapeau! »

« Nan! »

Elle se dirigea à la barre et dit en changeant sa voix :

« Écoutez-moi tous je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, savvy? »

Sophie se mit à rire.

« Y'a rien de drôle! » dit Jack en reprenant son chapeau.

« Moi j'trouve sa très drôle et ça m'a diverti... mais bon là qu'est-ce qu'on fait » questionna Morais qui ne voulait pas rien faire.

«Tu french Jack pis moi je frappe Will. » dit Sophie.

« Pourquoi tu frapperais Will! » demanda sa soeurette.

« À cause de Volatile (pour celle qui avait pas compris, volatile c'est Élizabeth... Swan c'est signe... un oiseau... whatever!) il veut la sauver, le con! »

« Bon bin on fait ton idée! Est full bonne! » dit sarcastiquement Morais.

Bob s'approcha des pirates et décocha une droite sur la gueule de Will. Ils la regardèrent tous d'un air surpris. O.O

« Hum... Bob c'est parce ce que j'niaisais moi. »

« Oups. » Oupsa (du verbe oupser, qui veut dire 'oups') Bob en retournant dans la chambre.

Marie la suivit.

« Mais merde c'est quoi que j'ai fait là? » s'auto-demanda Sophie.

« T'as frappé Will. » répondit calmement Marou.

« JE SAIS! C'est de _TA_ faute en plus! »

« Quoi? J'ai rien fait moi! »

« Oui t'as dit : Bonne idée! Mais moi j'étais sérieuse! Ça fait que vu que t'avais dit ça j'pensais que t'allais embrasser Jack. »

« Bah là... Désolé...? »

« Tu vas tout de suite aller embrasser Jack. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Comme ça on va être quitte. »

« Mais là Bob c'est pas ma faute si tu m'as pris au sérieux. Tu devrais être contente, maintenant Will sait que tu veux ... le tuer! Oh shit! »

« JE M'EN FOU! Vas embrasser Jack. MAINTENANT! LIVE ON THE SPOT! »

« Mais... » essaya de protester Marie.

« TOUT SUITE! »

Morais sortit de la chambre en grommelant des injures et s'arrêta devant Jack. Elle se tourna vers Sophie.

« Je te regarde! » cria-t-elle.

Will et Jack observait Marou. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Jack et l'embrassa... bon disons qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, mais on le dira pas... (DAMIT ON LA DIT!) La folle retourna au près de sa soeur.

« T'es contente maintenant? » demanda Morais.

« Ouin pis tu devrais l'être aussi : maintenant Jack sait que tu l'aimes.» répliqua-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

Les deux hommes restèrent sur le pont, bouche bée, Will la main sur sa joue encore douloureuse

« Elles sont très bizarres » dit Will.

« Je sais... Mais tu veux que j'te dise mon gars, ça me plait... d'une certaine façon. »

« Moi pas vraiment, j'aurais peut-être préférer être à ta place... elle est pas mal forte cette fille et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime pas vraiment... »

« Ce n'est qu'une impression...» dit le capitaine.

* * *

_**REVIEWS!!!!**_


	2. Magasinage à l’île de la Tortue

**Chapitre 2: Magasinage à l'île de la Tortue  
**  
_« I guess you might go real far, so feed me with your kiss..._ »_ (Feed Me With Your Kiss ... My Bloody Valentine: Isn't Anything)  
_  
« MARIE! ARRÊTE DE CHANTER! J'VEUX DORMIR ! » cria So qui était tanné d'entendre sa sœur chanter.

« Vas dans l'autre chambre si tu veux plus m'entendre. » réplica Morais.

« C'est ce que j'vais faire. »

Ne voulant pas devenir sourde, So alla se coucher dans la deuxième chambre qui se trouvait sur le navire.

« _Oh, come lie down close to me, do what you dare! Oh I don't care! » (Feed Me With Your Kiss ... My Bloody Valentine: Isn't Anything)  
_  
« MARIE! » hurla Bob.

« Moins fort, je sais. » répondit Marie.

Plus tard, Sophie s'était endormie, mais Morais était toujours réveillée. Elle chantait et dansait dans la chambre tout en mangeant des Skittles qu'elle avait apporté dans son sac.

_« Hey ho, let's go! Shoot 'em in the back now! What they want, I don't know, they're all revved up and ready to go! » (Blitzkrieg Bop … Ramones: Ramones)  
_  
Jack ouvrit alors la porte mais l'adolescente ne l'entendit pas et elle continua de danser.

« Tu danses bien. » dit Jack en riant.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Marie en se retournant, espèce de malade ! Fais-moi plus jamais peur de même. »

Elle alla arrêter sa musique et ils se regardèrent sans rien dire.

« Hum... J'suis vraiment gênée... à cause de tantôt. » dit Morais.

« C'est pas grave et j'dois dire que j'ai pas détesté. »

« C'est bien... » répondit-elle encore plus gênée.

Elle détourna son regard pour observer la nuit par la fenêtre.

« Wow ! C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Y va avoir des loup-garou. » dit-elle afin de changer de sujet.

Marou sortit de la chambre afin d'observer les étoiles et Jack la suivit parce que y'avait pas de vie. La folle vit que Will était sur le pont, tout seul rejet... (PESONNE T'AIME WILL VA TE CACHER! XD) Elle s'assit et s'adossa sur le mât du navire et e pirate s'assit à côté d'elle parce que y'avait toujours pas plus de vie que tantôt. Marie observait les étoiles et Jack la regardait en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se senti observé.

« Rien. Vous me faite rire, toi et Sophie. »

« Ah... et bien j'suis drôle sans m'en rendre compte! o.O'' Comment on te fait rire ? »

« Avec votre façon d'agir et avec votre linge. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon linge ? Il est _FULL_ beau. » s'énerva Marie.

« Je dis pas le contraire mais c'est un peu... voyant. »

« Ha... Alors faudrait aller magasiner du linge qui fait plus rapport pour l'époque, genre à l'île de la Tortue ? »

« Euh... ouais. » répondit Jack, pas trop sur d'avoir tout compris.

« Mais je veux pas porter une robe ! C'est tellement laite ! »

Marie se mit à rire à l'idée d'elle en robe.

« T'as quel âge ? » demanda out of no where le pirate.

« J'ai 16 ans. J'suis un peu jeune. » murmura Marou.

« Non. » dit Jack, un sourire en coin.

Will, the lost boy on the boat, s'approcha d'eux et dit quelque chose de vraiment inutile...

« Jack je vais me coucher »

« T'étais pas obliger de m'le dire, mon gars. » dit le cap'n devant la stupidité du forgeron.

« Bonne nuit Will. Ta chambre c'est celle du fond ? » demanda Marou, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. » répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

Le forgeron se dirigea dans sa chambre et Marie se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » questionna Jack.

« Bob est allé se coucher dans la chambre de Will parce que... j'chantais un peu trop. Ils vont avoir toute une surprise. »

_In the chambre!_

Bob dormait profondément, tenant son toutou Pistache dans ses petits bras de p'tite fi-fille (bon peut-être pas la!), lorsque Will entra dans la chambre. Ne l'ayant pas vu, il se coucha à côté d'elle et...

« HAAAAA ! » hurla-t-il en se relevant.

« HAAAAAA ! cria à son tour Sophie qui s'était réveillée en sursaut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est moi qui devrait te demander ce que tu fais dans mon lit. »

« Ha, c'est ton lit. j'savais pas. Ton nom est marqué dessus?... au fait T'as mal? »

« De quoi ? » demanda the lil guy still lost.

« T'as tu encore mal a la face à cause de mon coup de poing? »

« Hum.. et bien... »

« Oui ou non ? » coupa-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit le forgeron à voix très basse parce que c'est la honte de se faire frapper par une fille.

« Ah, eh bien c'est pas parce que j'te déteste, non non, c'était juste pour... autre chose... »

« Hein, quoi ? » questionna Will qui était toujours aussi perdu.

« Rien. Comme ça, tu t'es lancé à la poursuite de Miss White Swan (hahaha c'est une marque de papier toilette) alias Volatile ? »

« Oui. Elle c'est fait enlever par des pirates. »

« Encore une grosse salope qui se fait enlever par des vilains. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? »

« Elle est intelligente et belle. »

« Pfffff. T'as beaucoup mieux qu'elle devant tes yeux et tu t'en rends même pas compte. »

Will commença à marcher vers la porte, décider à ne pas dormir avec the crazy Bob.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais dormir dans l'autre chambre. »

« Tu peux pas, c'est celle de Jack et Marie. Et pourquoi tu peux pas dormir ici ? »

« Parce que tu es là. »

« Et alors ? C'est pas grave ! Y'a d'la place pour deux dans le lit. Aller viens, j'vais pas te manger. » dit Bob d'une voix toute gentille.

« J'en doute... »

« EYE! Viens dormir bordel de fuck! » dit la fille en se levant.

Le jeune homme se coucha à côté de Sophie parce qu'il avait peur de manger une autre claque sa yeule.

« Bonne nuit là ! »

« Bonne nuit. »

_Le lendemain_

Sophie et Will (toujours vivant) se réveillèrent en même temps et montèrent sur le pont et Will vit que Jack et Marie s'étaient endormis où il les avait laissé la veille. Marou avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du pirate et sa main gauche était placée sur la jambe de Jack qui, quant à lui, avait passé son bras droit dans le dos de la jeune femme et son chapeau était par dessus ses yeux.

« Ils sont tellement mignons à regarder. » dit Bob en riant.

Jack releva son tricorne.

« Vous ne dormez pas? » s'étonna Will.

« Moi non, mais elle oui. J'ai pas voulu me lever pour pas la réveiller. » expliqua Jack.

« T'es un mauvais menteur. Tu restes là seulement parce que t'aime ça qu'elle soit collée à toi, maudit pervers. »

Jack sourit.

« Ha!ha! Toi t'es un vrai gars... homme... chose... » dit Sophie qui manquait un tantinet de vocabulaire ce matin là.

« Taisez-vous... » marmonna Marie.

« YÉ ! T'es réveillé! » cria So.

« Non, j'veux encore dormir, j'suis bien là »

« Est-ce que Jack est confortable? »

« _TRÈS_ confo, j'dois dire. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Tes mains se baladent beaucoup quand tu dors. » dit sa Bob en voyant la main de sa soeur sur la jambe de Jack. La folle regarda son bras et l'enleva aussitôt tellement elle était gênée.

« J'vais... chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Elle se leva et courut dans sa chambre, laissant les 3 zoufs à regarder les nuages. Marou revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sandwich au beurre d'arachide dans les mains.

« Ha non. dit-moi pas que t'as apporté notre énorme pot de beurre de peanut. » dit Sophie.

« J'ai apporté notre énorme pot de beurre de peanut! » répondit Morais avec un big smile. :D

« J't'ai dit de pas m'le dire! » soupira Baube.

_Plus tars, À l'île de la Tortue_

« Voici de l'argent. Vous trouvez un magasin, vous achetez des vêtements et vous nous retrouvez à l'auberge. Compris? » demanda Jack.

« Ouais, ouais. » répondirent les deux filles.

Jack et Will laissèrent les deux folles les 2 folles à leur magasinages, et ils allèrent... faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire la la! Les 2 soeurs, quant à elles, trouvèrent rapidement un magasin. Lorsque Soph et Marou entrèrent, le vieil homme qui s'occupait de la boutique leur lança un regard qui voulait dire : je-vais-vous-tuer-si- vous-avez-rien-pour-payer.

« Wow! Trop beau le manteau! » s'écria Sophie en touchant à un manteau full nice qu'on décrira pas parce que ça sert à rien.

« Ouais mais on a pas assez d'or pour l'acheter. Jack nous en a assez donné pour qu'on achete un pants pis une chemise chaque.»

Plus tard, Marie trouva des vêtements noirs et Sophie trouva une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Elles décidèrent d'aller essayer leurs nouveaux vêtements parce que tout le monde sait très bien qu'on n'achète pas du linge avant de savoir s'il nous va ou pas.

« Trop malade! On a l'air de vrais pirates! » dit Marou en voyant leur habits.

« Des pirates avec des souliers de sk8 pis de basket. » dit Sophie en pointant leur souliers.

« J'avoue... mais ça leur donne du style! »

Elles se mirent à rire et le vieux pirate se mit à crier :

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? »

« Demain! »

Elles continuèrent à rire, ce qui fâcha le petit vieux. Il se leva, tout frustré de la vie qu'il était.

« Dépêchez-vous! » cria-t-il.

« Eye le twit! On peut prendre le temps qu'on veut! » répliqua So.

« Ouin papie! Calme toé un peu! »

Encore plus frustré, il sortit son épée.

« Je vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières petites garces! »

« Hey on est pas des salopes! »

« Oh mon Dieu! Que j'ai peur! Au secours! Sauver moi! » cria Sophie tout en riant.

« Belle imitation de volatile. » complimenta Marou.

« Merci! dit-elle en faisant une révérence, mais c'est _MOI_ qui dit volatile! »

Pendant qu'elles riaient, les folles ne virent que le pirate fonçait droit sur elles. Bob arrêta de rire... le vieil homme fou venant de la transpercer avec son arme! Puis il enfonça son arme dans le ventre de Morais.

« Aïe! Mais merde ça fait mal! » cria la première folle qui venait de se faire trucider.

« Pas tant que ça. Ça m'a juste pincé. »

« Marie! Mais t'es vivante! » s'exclama Bob, toute surprise.

« Toi aussi j'te ferais remarquer. »

« Vous... vous êtes maudites... salles sorcières.» bredouilla le pirate.

Il se sauva et les deux filles se remirent à rire parce qu'elles étaient beaucoup trop laides pour être des sorcières... euh non; beaucoup trop _BELLE_ pour être des sorcières.

« Ça existait les sorcières dans ce temps là? »

« Faut croire que oui, répondit Marou qui s'y connaissait pas plus que sa soeur en histoire, Bon bin on peut prendre ce qu'on veut maintenant que le cave est plus là. »

« OUI! Moi j'veux un chapeau pis un manteau comme ceux de Jack. »

« Moi aussi! Mais tout en noir! »

Elles trouvèrent des manteaux, celui de Bob était bleu foncé et celui de Marou était noir (comme j'lai dit tantôt!) et des tricornes. Marie avait trouvé quatre bagues sur lesquelles il y avait différentes bébelles qui faisaient très bling bling. Après s'être longuement regardée, Sophie dit :

« Là on l'a le look! »

« Ouin, mais il nous manque quelque chose. »

« Quoi? »

« Des armes. »

« C'est vrai! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? »

« Parce que t'es stupide. »

Elles trouvèrent des fusils et des épées dans la boutique et Sophie se prépara à sortir du petit magasin, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Morais aller au comptoir.

« Marie! Qu'est-ce que tu fou? On doit y aller! » cria Sophie qui était dans le cadre de porte.

« J'lui prend son argent. »

« Tu sais que t'es en train de devenir une vrai pirate? »

« Ouais. c'est trop nice! »

_Dans le bar... tavernes...? 2k l'endroit où tout le monde se saoul la gueule_

Lorsque Marie et Sophie arrivèrent dans le... le... bar, elles virent Jack et Gibbs assis ensemble. So alla voir Will et Marie alla voir Jack.

« Prend tout c'que tu peux! » dit Jack en levant son verre.

« Et garde tout pour toi! » dit Gibbs on cognant son verre sur l'autre.

« YOUHOU ! J'suis arrivée au bon moment! Tiens Jack, ton argent. On n'en a pas eu besoin. » dit Marou en lui lançant sa bource d'or.

« Comment ça? Vous avez pas payés? » demanda le sexXxy pirate.

« T'inquiète pas, on l'a pas tuer et on a pas baiser avec. YEURK. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors? »

« Pour commencer, on est entré dans le magasin et on a été un peu impolies, alors il s'est frustré et on a rit de sa gueule. Il s'est plus frustré et il nous a rentré son épée dans le ventre. »

Gibbs et Jack ne croyaient pas un mot de son histoire.

« Quoi? Vous me croyez pas? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Jack.

« Les femmes inventent toujours des histoires pour se rendre intéressantes. » ajouta Gibbs.

« Eye ta yeule toé, c'est quoi que t'as contre les femmes? Hein? Pis depuis quand ça porte malheur d'avoir des femmes dans un navire. » dit Sophie qui venait des les rejoindre avec Will.

« C'est vrai! »

« Dit une autre connerie contre les femmes pis j'te frappe ! » dit-elle en montrant son point.

« J'en ai eu l'expérience et ça fait mal... dit Will. »

Gibbs, craintif, recula un peu afin de s'éloigner de Sophie. Pfff! Tu parles d'un homme!

« En tout cas tout ça pour dire que j'vous disais la vérité! On c'est vraiment fait transpercées par une épée. Regardez ça. »

Marou enleva son manteau, releva le bas de sa chemise et leur montra sa blessure.

« Vous voyez! L'épée est entrée là. (elle se retourne) et elle est sortit ici. C'est bizarre, on peut avoir mal mais on peut pas mourir. Mais si on a mal alors tout ça c'est réel, mais si on peut pas mourir alors on rêve. »

« Marie, dit Sophie derrière elle, pourquoi tu montres ton ventre à tout le monde? »

« Hum... c'est que en fait je... Alors t'étais où? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« À côté de toi, avec Will. »

« Ha oui, c'est vrai. J'vais faire un tour. » dit Marie qui trouvait rien de mieux à faire.

« Attend! J'viens avec toi! » dit sa sista.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie et, au passage, Bob accrocha un pirate.

« S'cusez, j'vous avais pas vu. » dit-elle.

« Salut toi. » dit le pirate.

« Bye! » répliqua Morais.

« Ça vous dirait de venir avec moi? » susurra-t-il.

« _NON_! » dirent les 2 filles en même temps.

« J'suis sûr que vous en mourrez d'envie. » dit le gros dégueux.

« Non pas full. » dit Sophie.

« Venez on va s'amuser. » insista-t-il en prenant le bras de Sophie.

« EYE! LE CAVE! SACRE-NOUS PATIENCE! » cria Marou.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et regardèrent les deux adolescentes.

« Je les aimes lorsqu'elles se choques. » dit-il en riant.

« Gna gna gna, je les aimes lorsqu'elles se choques, gna gna gna. T'ES SOURD OU QUOI! LÂCHE-NOUS MERDE! » hurla Bob.

« Je t'avertis, si tu t'en va pas TOUT DE SUITE, tu vas manger une claque sur la gueule... par Sophie » dit Marie en se cachant derrière sa petite soeur.

Jack et Will, les preux chevaliers (oui bon si on veut), arrivèrent derrière elles.

« Désolé mon gars, mais cette charmante damoiselle est avec moi. » dit Jack en mettant son bras autour de l'épaule à Morais.

« Et cette autre jolie dame est avec moi. » dit Will.

« Viens trésor, on s'en va. » dit le capitaine en entraînant Marie à l'extérieur.

Will et Bob les suivirent.

« Eye, ce gars là y comprend pas quand on lui dit non. C'était quoi son problème ? » demanda Morais.

« Il vous a prit pour des prostitués. » répondit Jack.

« QUOI ? Wow là on se calme on n'est pas des salopes. » dit So en prenant le bras de Jack.

« Salopes ? » questionna Will.

« C'es un autre mot pour prostitué. » expliqua Marie.

« Ça change rien au fait qu'on n'est pas des salopes! » répéta Baube.

« OUAIS ! Je m'imagine pas en train de baiser avec un vieux pirate de 48 ans. OH WASH! » cria Marou.

« HA! Marie t'es dégueux! »

« Moi, j'veux juste baiser avec Jack. »

« Marie. Tu penses à voix haute. »

Marou se mit à courir et à hurler dans la rue.

« TATATA J'AI RIEN DIT NANANANANANA. »

« Marie! ARRÊTE DE CRIER COMME UNE PERDUE! » hurla Bobinette.

Morais continua de courir et elle fonça dans sa soeur.

« T'arrêtes tu d'hurler ? » demanda Bob.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'dis plein de niaiseries. »

« Pis? C'est pas nouveau. D'habitude tu te mets pas à crier comme une débile. »

« L'affaire c'est que j'dis des choses que j'ai jamais dit à personne avant... des choses à quoi j'rêves. »

« Attend t'es en train de me dire que la nuit, tu rêves que tu baises avec Jack? »

« Ouin pis! J'ai le droit de rêver à ce que j'veux! ON EST DANS UN PAYS LIBRE! »

« Mais... Ton rêve pourrait devenir réalité! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. »

« Écoute! On est dans un autre monde... »

« Un film tu veux dire! » coupa Marou.

« Laisse moi finir ou j'te frappe! On peut faire n'importe quelles conneries pis personnes va jamais le savoir! »

« Alors tu proposes qu'on fasse tout ce qui nous passe par la tête? »

« OUI ! »

« D'accord. Je jure de faire toutes les niaiseries qui me viennent à l'esprit. »

« Moi aussi! Promis, juré, craché! » dit Soph en crachant par terre.

« Bob c'était mon soulier ça. »

« Ohhh dommage! »

* * *

LAISSEZ UNE REVIEWS AU PASSAGE :D 


	3. Mauvaise rencontre

**Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise rencontre.  
**  
_Le lendemain_

Jack, Will et Gibbs se trouvaient sur un quai devant plusieurs marins pas trop virils et assez laids.

« Regardez-moi ça capitaine, que des hommes qui seront fidèles au poste. Ils sont tous vaillants... et cinglés en plus! » dit Gibbs.

« Alors c'est ça votre valeureux équipage? » demanda Will.

Des cris se firent alors entendre au loin : Marou et Bob arrivaient vers eux en courant et en criant.

« Eye Marie! Attend-moi! » chiala So.

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu cours pas assez vite à cause que t'es obèses. » rétorqua Marie.

« J'suis pas obèse! J'pèse moins que toi! »

« OBÈSE! OBÈSE! OBÈSE! OBÈSE! OBÈSE! OBÈSE! »

Sophie, _TRÈS_ frue, poussa sa soeur à l'eau.

« Salle conne tu m'as poussé! » dit Morais en sortant de l'eau.

« Pas pour vrai! »

« Tu vas le regretter! »

« J'ai peur ! »

Marie poussa Sophie à l'eau et elle se mit à danser et à chanter.

« C'est moi la plus forte! C'est moi la plus forte! Nananina bou bou! »

« C'est qui qui a tabasser Will? C'est qui hen, hen, hen? » demanda So qui barbotait dans l'eau.

« Toi, mais je suis la plus forte pareil! » dit Marou

So remonta sur le quai.

« Awoèye!(Aller) Viens te battre! Pis là on va voir c'est qui la plus forte. » dit Bob.

Les deux folles s'aperçurent alors que tout le monde les regardait. Sophie et Marie se regardèrent, sans trop savoir quoi faire... puis elles coururent vers le forgeron et le pirate, les bras grands ouverts.

« JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! » cria Marie.

« Bon j'ai pas vraiment le choix... WILL! » cria à son tour So.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent à coté d'eux, elles les prirent dans leur bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » demanda Will.

« C'est le câlin du matin! » répondit Marou.

« C'est mieux que de recevoir un coup de poing... » murmura Will.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester sur le navire. » dit Jack.

« Ouin, mais on s'ennuyait... »

« Alors on est venu vous voir! » dit Sophie.

« Retournez sur le navire, je suis occupé. » dit le pirate.

« J'te l'avais dit que ton idée était pas bonne! » dit Marie.

« Eye! C'était _TON_ idée! » répliqua Bobinette.

« QUOI? Moi j'étais bien là-bas, à écouter ma musique! C'est _TOI_ qui s'ennuyais! »

« Même pas vrai! »

« Même vrai! »

« SILENCE! cria Jack, retournez à bord de l'Intercepteur. »

« Méchant. » dit Marou.

« Ouin! Tu vas manger une claque sa yeule! » cria Bob.

« TOUCHES PAS À JACK! » hurla Morais.

« D'accord, d'accord, c'était une blague calmes-toi. »

Finalement, elles obéirent à Jack et s'en retournèrent sur le bateau tout en chialant.

« J'vais me changer... à cause de _TOI_ mon linge est tout mouillé. » dit So.

« Bin moi aussi j'vais me changer. »

Plus tard, les deux folles étaient couchées sur le pont parce qu'elles avaient rien d'autre à faire.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on peut pas mourir? » demanda la plus jeune des folles.

« J'sais pas... peut-être que c'est parce qu'on est dans un film. » répondit Marou.

« Mouais... mais le monde dans le film peuvent mourir. »

« Bah, sauf Barbossa pis son équipage. »

« Mais c'est une exception, s'ils peuvent pas crever c'est à cause de la malédiction! »

« Peut-être que c'est parce qu'on fait pas partie du film... » dit Morais.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes changées? » demanda Will qui venait de les rejoindre.

Bob et Marou sursautèrent: elles n'avaient pas remarqué que Will et le reste de l'équipage étaient montés à bord du navire.

« Ils étaient trempés, alors faut attendre qu'ils sèchent. » répondit Soph.

« Pis c'est pas mal long sans chèsseuse! » dit Morais.

« Mais c'est quoi ces vêtements? » demanda un matelot.

« Je sais pas ce que tout les monde a contre la façon dont j'm'habille mais il est _FULL_ beau mon linge ! » dit Morais.

« Oui, oui, on sait. » soupira Jack

Il s'adressa ensuite à l'équipage :

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Sophie et Marie-Christine. Et... c'est tout. »

Jack, n'ayant plus rien d'intéressant à dire, alla à la barre et tout le monde resta silencieux.

« Bon...c'est l'fun... » dit Bob.

« Levez l'encre et hissez les voiles! » cria Jack.

« YÉ! On s'en va! »

« Partons la mer est belle, chanta Marou, allons part... »

« Marie. » coupa sa soeur.

« Ouiiiii? »

« Ta yeule. »

_Plus tard_

Marie écoutait sa musique (comme c'est surprenant) et Sophie était dans sa chambre.

« _You don't like the way I walk or the way I talk or the way I swing my hands. You don't like the words I speak or the thoughts I think, and I know you'll nev... » __( East Coast Anthem - Good Charlotte )_

« Marie! » s'exclama Baube qui venait de sortir sur le pont.

« Hein? » dit Marie en se tournant vers l'autre laide.

« Attrape ! »

Morais attrapa le ballon de football que sa soeur venait de lui lancer.

« J'savais pas que t'avais apporté ton ballon. » dit Marou.

« Bin maintenant tu l'sais. Tu veux jouer ? »

« Bah ouais! Mais seulement si c'est full contact! »

« J'va te ramasser la grande! Ha!ha! » dit Sophie.

Elles débutèrent leur jeu : Marou commença avec le ballon et So était à la défensive. Marie courait comme une folle et Bob était à ses trousses et BANG! Sophie plaqua sa soeur et s'empara du ballon. Marou se releva rapidement et s'élança à sa poursuite. Baube s'enfargea et le ballon tomba à l'eau.

« Ho merde! Le ballon! » dit Bob.

« Ha! Ha! J'va aller le chercher avant toi! » cria Marou en sautant à l'eau.

« C'est c'que tu crois! » s'écria So en se jetant, elle aussi, à l'eau.

Will qui avait tout vu se mit à crier:

« Elles se sont jetées à la mer! Marie et Sophie! Elles viennent de sauter à l'eau! »

Les matelots regardèrent par dessus bord et virent deux folles dans l'eau qui se battaient.

« Il faut aller les chercher, Jack! » cria le forgeron.

Le navire fit demi-tour et lorsqu'il fut à côté des deux adolescentes, un matelot leur lança une corde pour les remonter à bord.

« Ha! Ha! Ha! C'est moi qui a le ballon! » cria Marie lorsqu'elle fut sur le pont.

Elle se leva et courra vers le gouvernail et...

«Ouhh! Touch Down! » (tite danse pas belle...)

« Eye là c'est parce que tu m'as caller dans l'eau! J'aurais pu mourure ! »

« Wow! Hen, hen, hen, hen! J'men fou, j'men fou! »

« Fuck you biiitch! »

Tout à coup, elles entendirent le début d'une toune pas bonne du tout de Britney Spears... (désolé pour celles qui l'aime...quoi que c'est tu possible de l'aimer ?) POUF ! BS (Britney Spears) apparue sur le pont et commença à chanter.

« Oops I did it againt I... » commença BS

« I sang a stupid song! » interrupt Morais

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CASSÉ! Bieurkkkkkkkkk pourquoi j'ai dit ça? »

« Oh where am I? I was doing a show and... and.. ( traduction pour les nulle en English: Où est-ce qui j'suis ? J'faisais un concert et... et...) »

« T'es dans POTC... J'sais pas comment t'es apparut... c'est peut-être parce que Bob a dit bitch pis que toi t'es une bitch. » (BS fait une p'tite face de conne qui comprends pas...)

« She said you're a bitch! » finit Sophie.

« Ho! I understand now! But I'm not a bitch ! » répondit BS.

À ce moment, Jack s'approcha des adolescentes, accompagné de Will.

« Euh... c'est qui ça? » demanda le capitaine.

«Tu l'as bien dit, c'est pas _ELLE_ mais _ÇA_! Ben... c'est une monstre, une bebelle, une patente qui sert à rien... » répondit Soph.

« Moi je suis sûre que c'est une ALIEN qui a été envoyer sur terre pour FRENCHER tout le monde... QUE JE TE VOYE EMBRASSER JACK! GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR! »

« I don't understand what you're saying... » dit BS

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit! » demanda Will

« Ben qu'elle comprenait rien...tsss elle est tellement conne! » soupira Marou.

« Je vais essayer d'entrer communication avec elle! Bip bip bip biip... zi po po po ZIPLOC ... tu li re sa sa sa! dit So avec un aire de débile léger. » (Bin quoi fallait bin se mettre à son niveau)

« Euh... Sophie ta gueule! Eye c'est le fun dire ça! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui ce le fait dire! Sophie ta gueule! Sophie ta gueule! Sophie ta gueule! Sophie ta gueule! »

« Euh... Marie ta ... GUEULE! »

« Oh c'étais trop beau pour être vrai... »

« Bon, la la la la la j'ai le goût de m'amuser... Alors vient ici ma tite BS! » dit Bob en s'approchant de Britney avec des yeux de psychopathe.

_« She hates you Britney so you better run for cover ! » (Riot Girl ... Good Charlotte: The Young And The Hopeless)_ chantonna gaiement Marie.

Soph donna un bon coup de poing sur la gueule de BS et quelques dents tombèrent sur le plancher de bois. BS s'écroula au sol et commença à pleurer.

« Bon... C'est pas que j'ai pas le goût de passer le reste du film avec cette bidule, mais euh ... j'ai pas le goût qu'elle passe le reste du movie avec nous! »

« Ok... mais là on sait pas comment la renvoyer ! tsé on sait même pas comment elle est venue... » dit Bob

« FAIT CHIER! J'aime pas comment elle regarde Jack. On dirait qu'elle veut lui sauter dessus.. Elle peut pas retourner embrasser sa petite Madonna! » dit Marie full frue.

Sur ce dernier mot, notre très chère amie BS (amie mon oeil) disparue et Marie commença à danser de joie.

« Oh yeah! Elle est partie! OH YEAHH! J'sais pas comment mais c'est l'fun pareil! hihi! »

« Ouais! Yeah, Oh yeah! » fit Sophie à son tour.

Elles s'en retournèrent dans leur chambre et un matelot pas mal perdu demanda:

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ce qui vient de se passer! »

« Euh... non… » répondirent les autres.

« Aller bande de pouilleux! Retourner à votre travail! » ordonna Jack. Plus tard

Un tantinet plus tard, dehors, il y avait une énorme tempête et les deux soeurs étaient restées dans leur chambre car elles avaient peur de tombées à la mer. Marie chantait, comme à son habitude et pour une fois , Bob s'était joint à elle. Elles sortirent de la chambre lorsque le calme fut revenu.

«Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite Sophie il faut sortir! » cria Marie.

« Pourquoi? Y'a rien de pressant! C'est juste Volatile qu'on s'en va sauver... »

« Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite j'te dis!» insista Marou

Les folles sortirent dehors.

« 3,2,1... »

« Les morrrrts ne rrrracontent pas d'histoirrrre! » dit le perroquet de Cotton.

« Okay, c'étais pour ça que tu voulais que j'me dépêche? » -.- soupira Bob.

« Oui!» dit Marou avec un gros sourire. :D

Jack, pour sa part, était au gouvernail, compas en main.

« Comment Jack a-t-il obtenu ce compas? » demanda Will à Gibbs.

« Dans une vente de garage! ahah! » dit Marie.

«Ta gueule Marie et viens t'asseoir!» dit Bob en tirant sa soeur par le bras pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir.

Elle écoutèrent la conversation des deux gars.

«... Cette nuit la, y'a eu une mutinerie, ils ont abandonné Jack sur une îles déserte et l'ont laisser mourir là mais pas avant qu'il devienne malade à cause de la chaleur. »

« OHNNNN POV' TIT CHOU :'( dirent Marou et So.

« Alors c'est la raison pour tous ces...» (Will imite Jack ... )

Gibbs finit l'histoire de Jack laisser sur sa petite île et qui a gardé sa seule balle de fusil pour Barbossa...

... « Comment il a réussi à quitter l'île? demanda Will

« Eh bien je vais te dire, commença Gibbs, il s'est installé dans les hauts fonds et il a attendu là 3 jours et 3 nuits jusqu'au moment où tout les animaux sont devenus accoutumés à sa présence. Ensuite, le quatrième matin il a attrapé deux tortues de mer il les a attachées ensemble et s'est fait un radeau. »

« Il a attaché deux tortues de mer? » questionna Will en levant un sourcil.

« Ouiiiiii, des tortues de mer! » répéta Gibbs qui croyait vraiment à cette histoire conne.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a prit comme corde? »

« Des cheveux humains... de mon dos!» dit Jack qui venait de les rejoindre.

Marie et Bob se lèvent et Morais fit un colleux au capitaine encore ému par la mutinerie de Barbossa.

« OH! Tu fais tellement pitié! Une mutinerie, oh c'est tellement michant! » dit Morais.

« Je comprends pas... » dit Jack tout confus.

« Oh t'es tellement niaiseux! » dit Soph d'un air imbécile.

« Bon, descendez l'encre! cria Jack, Le jeune monsieur Turner et moi, on va à terre. »

« Et nous, et nous! » demandèrent les jeunes folles.

« Vous restez à bord du navire, compris? »

« Ben la! Non mais! Tsss! Woh menute là! Je reste pas ici! J'veux pas être avec GIBBS qui dit que ça porte malheur avoir des femmes à bord! » s'exclama So-so-so-solidarité.

« Ouin, on... non toi Bob tu devrais lui peter la gueule à cause qu'il dit ça! »

« Vous restez à bord, c'est trop dangereux. » répéta le pirate.

« Éo ! On peut pas mourir ! Ça fait qu'on risque rien ! » répliqua Morais.

« Mais toi tu risque de manger une claque si tu nous laisse pas venir ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Vous pouvez venir. » soupira Jack.

« YÉ ! crièrent les 2 folles, on va mettre nos vêtements de pirates pis on revient! »


	4. Sauvetage et bitchage!

**IMPORTANT** C'est juste pour vous dire que Barbossa on l'appel pas Barbossa... On l'appel Barbichose, etc... en gros tous les noms qui commencent par BARB bah c'est Barbossa...BARBidule... SAVVY?

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Sauvetage et bitchage!  
**  
_À bord du petit bateau, direction la caverne pas belle de Barbossa  
_  
« Oh regarde Marie ! Un poisson ! » 

« Où ça ! Où ça ? » demanda Morais en regardant partout pour voir le poisson.

« Ben là pov' conne ! » s'exclama Sophie.

« Oh ! Y'est tellement mignon ! »

« Comment un poisson peut être mignon ? » demanda Will.

« Bah. Comme ça ! » dit Sophie en montrant le poisson qui faisait des bulles.

« Mouais. » répondit le forgeron tout sauf convaincu.

Bon alors... qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant? Eh bien! Will et Jack parlaient ensemble du code des pirates et Will n'arrêtait pas de chialer... comme il fait d'habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils accostèrent sur la petite plage conne et Will se mit à chialer:

« Ça c'est faux je ne suis pas obsédé par un trésor... » dit Will.

« Tous les trésors ne sont pas en argent et en or, mon gars ! » répliqua Jack.

« Ouin ! Y'en a qui sont en bronze. T'as aussi les diamants, pis les rubis, pis t'as pis t'as euh euh euh euh les bijoux ! euh euh euh euh... » énuméra So.

« Pis le chocolat ! » s'exclama Morais.

« C'est pas de ça que je parlais ! » dit le pirate en observant Volatile.

« VOLATILE ! C'est un trésor ? Hein ? Drôle de trésor, hen ! » dit Bob en rejoignant Jack et Will qui observait la scène de découpage de main de VOLATILE.

« Jack...» dit Will en voyant sa belle dulcinée. (belle dulcinée,mon oeil)

« Pas tout de suite ! Il faut attendre le moment opportun ! » dit le sexXxy pirate.

« C'est-à-dire quand Volatile va être morte et vidée de son sang ! » cria Sophie.

Jack s'en alla parce que Sophie disait trop de conneries et les autres le suivirent.

« Quand ça? Quand ça va risquer de vous rapporter le plus? » demanda Will frustré.

« J'peux te demander quelque chose ? Est-ce que je t'ai donné une raison de ne pas me faire confiance ? » questionna le capitaine.

« Non ! » répondirent les deux folles.

« Rendez nous service, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais je vous en pris, restez ici... et essayez de ne rien faire de stupide. »

« Faire quelque chose de stupide? Nous ? Jamais ! » dit Marie.

« Nahhhh ! Aller, viens Marou ! On va aller se trouver une belle p'tite place pour observer VOLATILE se faire couper la main ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! » dit Sophie en se frottant les mains.

Bob et Morais s'en allèrent donc en dansant la lambada... en fait non, juste en marchant. Will fit son petit fru et alla buter Jack avec une rame. (pov' tit chou !) Ensuite, VOLATILE se fit couper la main, Barbidule sauta une coche parce que s'était pas la bonne personne, ce qui frustra tous les pirates. Barbinouche, pour évacuer la colère, frappa en pleine gueule VOLATILE... et c'est tout! (bordel qu'on est bonnes pour décrire les scènes...)

« Yeah ! Bravo Barbo ! Youhou ! » dit Sophie en sautant de joie lorsque le vilain frappa la laide.

Will s'en alla subtilement et incognito avec VOLATILE qui avait prit le petit médaillon. Un peu plus tard, Barbelette se rendit compte que VOLATILE avait disparu et il commença à crier :

« LE MÉDAILLON ! ELLE L'A PRIT ! AMMENEZ-LE-MOI ! »

Tous les pirates se rendirent à leurs "bateaux" et s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait plus de rames. Jack, qui se réveillait au même moment de sa rame sur la gueule, se leva et les autres pirates le virent. Apparemment, il devrait être mort; d'après le petit pirate pas beau...

« Pourchparlé, pourbeuleuleuleulé... pourir... pourlécher... pour euhh chasser... pour... pour... » bredouilla le cap'n.

« Pourparlers ? » proposa le gars avec le faux-œil.

« C'est ce mot là ! Pourparlers... Pourparlers ! » s'exclama Jack.

_Plus tard..._

Barbiche se trouvait devant Jack et lui demanda comment il avait fait pour s'échapper de la belle p'tite île.

« Quand tu m'as abandonné sur cette saloperie de morceau de terre t'as oublié une chose importante, camarade... (fait durer le suspens LOL) Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! »

À ce moment précis, alors qu'on n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'elles, les deux folles accoururent vers Jack.

« Hey Jack ! JAAAAAAAAACK ! Hey, Will est parti avec Volatile! »

« Ouais, Vooooooooooooooooooolatile! » s'exclama Bob.

Bob et Marou s'arrêtèrent en apercevant les pirates qui les regardaient avec un air de gros pas fin. ¬¬ Bob se retourna vers Morais.

« OUUUUPS ! J'pense qu'on est arrivée à un mauvais moment. »

« Mais non, mais non ! Chek Jack accoté sur sa rame avec son tricorne de travers ! Tout chou ! SALUT JACK ! » cria Morais en faisant un signe de la main au pirate.

« GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! » firent les pirates toujours avec leur regard de pas fin. ¬¬

« Bon, on va y aller nous autre ! On a comme... oublié... deeeeee... fermer la lumière de la salle de bain avant de s'en venir ! Onnhhhh dommage... » dit Marie.

« Au revoir bande de laids ! »

Elles se retournèrent pour s'en aller mais deux pirates leur bloquèrent le chemin.

« Qui est-ce que vous êtes? » demanda Barbingo en s'approcha des deux folles.

« Personne... moi j'suis la fée des dents et elle le Père Noël ou plutôt la Mère Noël parce que Bob c'est une fille même si son surnom c'est celui d'un gars... » dit Marie qui s'embrouillait un peu dans ses explications.

« La fée des dents ? Le Père Noël ? La Mère Noël ? » demandèrent des pirates pas mal fucké.

« Laissez faire ! Vous êtes trop caves pour comprendre ! » s'exclamèrent les soeurs.

Puis, Barbizarre et ses hommes laissèrent les filles tranquilles et se préoccupèrent du sexXxy pirate.

« Messieurs, vous vous souvenez du Capitaine Jack Sparrow ? » demanda Babinouche à ces matelots.

« Ouais, ouais ,ouais ! » répondirent les pas beaux.

« OUI OUI OUI ! Y'EST TELLEMENT CUUUUUUUTE ! C'est comme impossible d'oublier quelqu'un d'aussi beau! » cria Morais

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

« Toi ! Tais-toi ! » ordonna Barbiche.

« Ben là, tu te calmes Papie ! T'as posé une question pis Morais a répondu fake, chuuuuuut. » répliqua Bob pour défendre sa sista.

« Vous... »

« NON ! CHUUUT ! chut chut chut !ah tititititit ahhh ah ! Dis rien ! Shut up ! » dit Marie.

« Euh... »

« Non, non, non, non ! non mais ! Ta gueule ! Farme ta boiête! » continua la folle.

« TAIS-TOI! » hurla Barbleuet en postillonnant dans la figure de Marie.

Marie s'essuya le visage avec la manche de sa chemise.

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! Il m'a postillonné dessus ! » gueula-t-elle dégoûté par la bave du vieux crotté.

« TSSS ! Franch'ment ! » dit Sophie indignée.

« Sparrow, dis à ces deux filles de se la boucler ! » dit Barbossa vraiment écoeuré des 2 filles.

« Taisez-vous ! » ordonna le capt'n.

« Pffff... voir qu'on va t'écouter ! » dit Bob en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui on va l'écouter ! » dit Morais en frappant sa soeur.

« Ok d'abord... »

« Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais ? fit Barbichose. Ah oui ! C'est vrai... Tuez-le ! »

Les pirates pointèrent tous leurs armes sur Jack.

« Le sang de la fille n'a pas fonctionné, hein ? » demanda Jack avec un petit sourire très sexXxy.

« Non y'a pas marcher ! » murmurèrent les deux filles.

« Ranger vos armes ! ordonna Barbie à ses hommes, tu sais quel sang il nous faut ? »

« Je sais quel sang il vous faut ! » répéta Jack.

« Nous autre avec ! Nous autre avec ! » dirent les soeurs.

Barbordel se retourna vers les deux filles avec un regard méchant... même s'il ne faisait pas peur du tout. Tsé 8-)

« Okay, okay, on se tait... »

_À bord de la Perle Noire_

Les deux capitaines parlaient dans la cabine de Barbossu pendant que Bob et Morais étaient assises sagement à l'écart dans la pièce.

« Alors tu espères que je vais rester assis sur une plage avec rien d'autre qu'un nom et ta parole que c'est celui que je recherche et que je vais te regarder t'éloigner dans mon propre navire en plus, dit Barbrocoli. »

« Non, j... » commença Jack.

« Osti que y'est cave, dit Marie, sa fait depuis tantôt qu'il t'explique ! On sait bin que tu nous as dit de nous taire, Jack, mais là... »

« Ça commence à être long, bordel de fuck ! Alors _MOI_ j'vais t'expliquer, Barbo, dit bob vraiment écoeuré. Tu vas rester tout seul, rejet, sur une plage à te faire bronzer le cul. Ensuite tu vas nous regardez nous en aller dans le navire de **_JACK_** pis après on va t'hurler le nom du twit que tu cherches. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre me semble ! »

« Mais ça nous laisse avec le problème que je vais être assis sur une plage avec rien d'autre qu'un nom et votre parole que c'est celui que je recherche. » dit Barbossa qui se croyait full intelligent alors qu'il ne l'était vraiment pas.

« OUIN PIS ! C'est _TON_ problème ! Ça fait qu'arrêtes de chialer. MERDE ! » dit Soph.

Jack, full relax, pris une pomme dans un panier de fruit qui était posée sur la table et il croqua dedans. Il la tendit à Barboudin pour savoir s'il en voulait une bouchée, mais il n'en voulu pas.

« Moi j'la veut ! Donne ! Donne-moi ta pomme ! » s'écria Marou.

Jack lui donna sa pomme et Morais l'observa quelque instant.

« Il la croqué juste là... murmura Marie, il la croquée avec ses dents en or... ces belles dents en or qui lui donne un sourire tellement sexy... » (j'suis une groopie, fuck XX)

« Ah ! Marie ! Ferme ta gueule pis mange ta pomme. » dit Bob qui l'avait entendu.

Bo'sun, un matelot, (you know the black guy) entra dans la pièce.

« Capitaine, on se rapproche de l'intercepteur » dit-il.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre sur le pont.

« Youhou ! On s'en va se battre ! YÉ ! » s'écrièrent les deux folles.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Vous vous assoyez ici et vous ne bougez plus ! Bo'sun, surveillez-les ! » cria Barboulette furieux.

Barbouillage regarda dans sa longue vue et Jack se plaça devant.

« Asti de fru d'la vie c'te gars là ! » dit Bob.

« Taisez-vous ! » dit Bo'sun.

« Ouin... bon et bien puisqu'on à rien à faire...je vais... chanter :D _You make my ocean, you make my sky blue, you make me smile... (You Make Me, Me - MXPX: Before Everything & After)_ » chantonna Morais.

« Tais-toi! » dit le grand pirate noir.

« Ça te dérange quand j'chante? » demanda Morais.

« Ouais ! »

« Daccord... _you make me sing, you make me **SCREAM** ! YOU MAKE ME ANYTHING!_ » hurla Marie.

« J't'ai dit de te taire! »

« Ouais pis! J'men fou! J'écoute pas c'que les osti de pirates stupides et laids me disent ! **_YOU MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU MAKE ME CRY! YOU MAKE ME LIVE!_** » continua Marou qui hurlait de plus en plus fort.

Tous les matelots la regardaient et Jack essayait de ne pas rire. Bo'sun leva sa mains pour frapper la folle qui chantait mais Bob lui donna un coup sur la gueule avant.

« Personne ici a le droit de frapper ma soeur à part **_MOÉ_**! »

« **_YOU MAKE ME DIE! YOU MAKE ME, ME_** ! » chantait encore Marie.

« FERME TA GUEULE ! » hurla Barbowling qui était vraiment, VRAIMENT, **VRAIMENT** écoeuré de l'entendre.

« FERME TA GUEULE TOI MÊME ! » dirent les deux adolescentes.

« C'est moi le capitaine ici ! Alors vous écoutez ce que je dis ! » dit Babbrochette qui était vraiment en manque de pouvoir.

« NAN ! »

« Pis c'est pas toi le capitaine modit twit ! C'est Jack ! » rectifia So.

« Ouin ! c'est SExXxY Jack le cap'taine »

« Non c'est moi ! »

« NAN ! Tu peux pas être capitaine parce que t'es trop cave, pd, stupide, laid, fif... » dit Bob.

« Con, imbécile, débile, feluette, salaud, attrardé... »

« Fils de pute, merde, connard, trou d'cul... »

« En plus, tes dents pis tes ongles sont DÉYELASSE et... »

« Mettez-les à fond de cale ! » coupa Barbossa qui était tellement fru que de la fumée lui sortait des oreilles. (dans le genre VRAIMENT fru)

« Marci ! Comme ça on verra pus ta face de bouette ! tsssssss. » dit So

« Mais moi j'avais pas encore fini de l'insulter ! » chigna Morais qui se faisait tirer par le bras par le black guy.

BING BANG; Bo'sun les enferma dans la cale.

« Apparemment y'a une voix d'eau... » dit Jack en voyant de l'eau sur le plancher.

« C'était trop l'fun ! J'avais toujours rêvé d'envoyer chier cet osti de Barbitruc ! » dit Sophie toute fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Ça lui apprendra à prendre le bateau de mon p'tit Jack. »

Jack regarda par un petit trou dans la coque du navire et il riait; amusé que les deux folle est insulté Barbossa.

« J'ai jamais vu des femmes insulter comme ça un pirate... encore moins en frapper un. »

« Bah y'a un début à tout... »

_...Silence..._

Marie se mit à fredonner une chanson.

« Ha! non esti! Tu vas pas te remettre à chanter! J'te bats si tu chantes! »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute! Ça fait longtemps j'ai pas écouté ma musique... » chiala Morais.

« 2 heures WOW! C'est long ça! »

« Ça fait plus longtemps... j'suis en manque... »

Jack et Bob la regardèrent croche. o.O''

« WOW! J'suis en manque de musique! de _MUSIQUE_! » précisa Marie en voyant leur tête.

Le temps passait lentement et ils attendaient tous les trois dans la cellule que le combat commence. Bob et Marie savaient que la porte de la cellule allait s'ouvrir et qu'elles pourraient sortir. Elles pourraient retourner sur l'Intercepteur reprendre tous leurs effets avant que le navire explose. Marie serait devenue folle à l'idée de ne plus avoir ses cd, son cd player et son beurre de peanut... Les deux folles cacheraient leurs choses dans la cabine du capitaine de la Perle Noire où elles pourraient les retrouver plus tard parce qu'à la fin du film le bateau serait à Jack...

La fin du film... qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient faire lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée? Repartir... mais comment s'en retourner chez elles?

« C'est vrai ça! Comment on retourne chez nous Marie? » s'exclama out of no where Bob.

« J'sais-tu moi? J'y avais pas vraiment pensé avant que le narrateur dise qu'on devrait retourner chez nous! » répondit sa soeur.

« J'comprend pas... de quoi vous parlez? » demanda Jack avec des point d'interrogation dans les yeux . ?.?

« Laisse faire...» soupirèrent les 2 soeurs.

* * *

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

OH ET... VEUILLEZ EXCUSER NOTRE VOCABULAIRE PAS COOL ENVERS BARBOSSA


	5. Marie devient complètement folle

**Chapitre 5: Marie devient complètement folle.  
**  
Les deux folles et le pirate étaient toujours enfermés lorsque tout à coup... BOUM BA-DA-BOUM BLOUM BLOUMEUUHH ! Il y eu un coup de canon, sans boulet de canon. (Les cannons faisaient un drôle de bruit dans ce temps là! Ils avaient un petit accents Espagnols! ahah!) Pleins de fourchettes et autres bebelles revolèrent dans la cellule.

« Arrêtez de faire des trous dans mon navire ! » cria Jack à personne en particulier.

Jack trouva la petite "bouteille" qui appartenait à Gibbs parmis les effets bombardé sur la Perle Noire. Le cap'tn voulu prendre une gorgé de se qui se trouvait dans la bouteille, mais elle était vide.

« YÉÉÉ ! s'écria Bob out of nowhere, la porte est ouverte ! »

Ils sortirent tous les trois gaiement et montèrent sur le pont, mais personne ne sembla faire attention à eux.

_Pendant ce temps sur l'Intercepteur  
_  
Will alla dans la cale parce qu'Elizabeth vannait de se rendre compte, comme une conne, qu'elle n'avait plus le médaillon. Un peu plus tard, le mât de l'intercepteur tomba sur l'espèce de grille (on l'sait tu c'est quoi, nous?) qui menait à la cale et le petit forgeron ne pouvait plus sortir.

_De retour sur la Perle_

Jack monta sur le bord du navire et prit une corde à un gars qui venait de se cassé la gueule.

« Merci beaucoup. » lui dit-il.

Il s'accrocha après la corde et alla sur l'autre bateau... navire. La corde revient et Bob l'agrippa.

« HOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOO (Cri de George de la jungle) » hurla Sophie.

« George, George, George de la jungle attention à l'arbre! chanta Marou, ou plutôt attention au mât... mais y'a plus de mât. »

« MARIE! AWOÈYE PREND LA CORDE! » cria So qui était maintenant sur l'Intercepteur.

« QUOI ! »

« PREND LA COOOOORDE! »

« MAIS BORDEL, J'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE TÉCOUTER, FAUT QUE J'PRENNE LA CORDE ESPÈCE DE CONNE! TU VAS TOUTE ME DÉCONCENTRER! »

Marie attrapa la corde et s'élança sur l'autre navire.

« Maudit que t'es sourde! » cria Sophie à sa soeur.

« Arrête de crier j'suis pas sourde! » s'écria à son tour Morais.

« Mais là! »

« J'pouvais pas t'entendre, y'avait du monde qui se buchait dessus... pis sont même pas capable de faire ça en silence! »

« Bon okay là... allons à la recherche de nos choses avant de nous faire trucider. »

« Mais... mais c'est poche j'vais manquer la bataille. » :(

« Bin reste là pis comme ça le bateau va exploser avec tes CD dedans. » dit Bob en marchant vers les cabines.

Marie resta là à réfléchir. (ça avait l'air difficile)

« Bye bye Good Charlotte. Tchô MXPX. Adios... » cria So.

« J'ARRIVE! » coupa Morais.

Elles allèrent dans leurs chambres et prirent leurs sacs. Pendant ce temps, dehors, le combat entre la Perle Noire et l'Intercepteur continuait. Will était toujours coincé dans la cale et Elizabeth était là à hurler "Will" comme une perdue... pis tout le monde se battait... anyways, c'est pas mal ça. Au pire écoutez le film!

Les 2 soeurs ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard et retournèrent sur la Perle en marchant sur le mât de l'Intercepteur. (parce que y'était tombé, remember?) Alors qu'elles entraient dans la cabine du capitaine elles entendirent Barbouché crier à ses matelots:

« Messieurs, notre espoir vient de renaître. »

Le petit singe Jack venait de lui apporter le médaillon...

« Attend 30 secondes j'reviens. » dit Sophinette.

« C'est quoi tu vas faire? »

« Quelque chose... que j'ai pas le temps d'expliquer mais qui va m'être utile tantôt. »

« Hein? »

« Tu verras. »

« Okay, t'es bizarre. bin moi j'vas écouter ma musique en attendant. » dit Morais

« Ouin fait dont ça... pour faire changement. 8-) »

«_Sometimes I give myself the creeps, sometimes my mind plays trick on me... It all keeps adding up, I think I'm crackin' up! Am I just paranoid? I'm just stoned (Basket Case ... Green Day: Dookie) »_

Bob fit son "quelque chose" et les deux soeurs purent sortirent sur le pont. Mais elles eurent une surprise en sortant... elles virent l'équipage et VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLATILE attachés au mât. (Celui de la Perle parce le mât de l'Intercepteur y'est tombé ! Vous vous souvenez ?) Tous les pirates les regardèrent avec leur air habituel de pas fin. ¬¬

« Ho merde! J'crois qu'on est encore arrivé à un mauvais moment. » dit So.

« Là j'dois dire que cette fois-ci t'as raison... bon bin on va y aller nous autre... hihihihihi (rire nerveux)... on a... un rendez-vous chez... le dentiste... »

« C'est ça! ... le dentiste... et je crois que vous aussi! »

Les deux ados voulurent retourner dans la cabine mais les deux mêmes pirates caves de la dernière fois les arrêtèrent et les placèrent à côté de Jack.

« SALUT JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! » s'écria Marou en voyant le capt'n.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« CALIN! » :D

Bainouche s'approcha d'eux avec le même air pas cool qu'il avait les autres fois.

« Encore vous! »

« Ouais! dit Sophie, content de nous revoir? »

Marie arrêta de contemplé Jack et fixa Barbossa.

« J'ai l'envie folle de... » commença Morais en espèce de transe.

« De quoi? De quoi? » demanda Sophie.

« De faire ça! »

Marou s'élança sur Barbossa et lui enleva son chapeau qu'elle posa sur sa tête.

« WOW! Alors Bob? J'ai l'air comment? »

« T'as l'air d'une trisomique avec un chapeau de débile profond sur la tête. » :D

« Et bien merci! » dit Marou en faisant une révérance.

Barbidule essaya de reprendre son chapeau mais Marie se recula.

« Moi j'suis sûre qu'il me va bien ce beau chapeau avec la p'tite plume de z'oiseau. Hihihihi :D. »

Morais se mit à rire et elle n'était plus capable d'arrêter.

« Ça y est... elle est partie! »

« Mais pourquoi elle rit? » demanda Jack, perturbé. o.O''

« Ça lui arrive de partir à rire de même sans raisons. Est folle... »

« Non c'est vraiment drôle! Ahahaha. » rigola Morais.

« Arrêtes de rire! s'écria Barbossa »

« Attends Barbitruc, elle t'écoutera pas... J'vas la calmer moi...»

Bob s'avança vers Morais et lui sacra une claque sa yeule mais elle continua à rire.

« T'arrêtes de rire bordel! »

« Non. C'est trop drôle! Hihihihihihiihihihihihihihi. »

« Y'a RIEN de drôle. »

« Mais... commença Marie sur un air sérieux, qui a tué Billy? »

« J'sais tu moi qui l'as tué Billy? BORDEL! »

« Hihihihihih BILLYYYYYYYYY LE CHAT TU NE SAIT PAS MIAULÉÉÉÉ » chanta Morais

Bobinette se tout à coup mit à rire avec sa soeur... en fait elle riait de sa soeur.

« Osti que t'es laide avec ton chapeau de débile profond! »

« Arrêtez! » cria Barbidule.

« J'ai l'air affreuse... comme une tondeuse! AHA Ça rime! »

« T'es tellement conne! hahahahahahaha. » ricana So.

« Arrêtez de rire! » s'écria plus fort Barbinouche.

Mais les deux folles ne l'écoutaient pas et elles se tordaient de rire sur le pont de la Perle Noire; Marou riait toujours à cause de chose no where et So riait de sa soeur.

« J'ai mal au ventre! J'ris trop! »

« Moi aussi esti de laide. Hahahaha. »

« Arrêtez de nous faire rire! » dit Marie au pirates.

« C'est parce qu'ils font rien depuis tantôt maudite épaisse. »

« Bin oui ga dont ça! »

Barbossa, qui n'en pouvait plus de les entendre rire, sauta sa coche.

« ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE! et toi rends-moi mon chapeau! » hurla Barbossa en essayant encore une fois d'enlever le chapeau de la tête de Marie.

Morais arrêta de rire et pris un air sérieux.

« Hum... Rends-moi mon chapeau... cette phrase m'est familière... seulement la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu c'était par un beau pirate. Savez-vous de qui je parle? »

« OUI! Tu parles de Jack! »

« The name is right! Vous gagner... mon chapeau laid :D. »

« NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE VOUS DEUX! »

Baube et Marou se regardèrent.

« Ho bordel... j'crois que y'est vraiment fru là... on ferais mieux d'arrêter. » dit Sophie qui voulait pas mourir même si c'était impossible.

« Non!! »

« Arrête là esti! Sinon j'frappe Jack. » dit-elle en se mettant à côté du pirate.

« Ok j'arrête mais frappe-le pas! »

« ALLEZ REDONNE MOI MON CHAPEAU! » grogna Barbossa.

Marie en voyant Babichette eu (encore) une idée.

« Hooooooo j'suis désolée! J'voulais pas te fâcher, lui dit-elle avec une face de chien battu, j'vas te faire un GROS CALIN pour me faire pardonner. »

« Un calin? o.O'' » questionna Barbichouette.

« Bin oui tsé genre que j'te prends dans mes bras. Comme j'ai fait avec Jack! » répondit Morais en ouvrant les bras.

« NON! Touches-moi pas! »

« Awoièye! J'suis sûre que tu vas aimer ça! »

« J'ai dis NON! »

« J'en donne des bon calin... tu peux demander à Jack. »

« NOOON! »

« Hoooooo! Y font un beau couple hin? » demanda Sophie en le frappant un pirate no where avec son coude.

Le gars ne répondit pas alors Sophinette alla voir en voir un autre.

« Alors toi le... le pas beau... Est-ce que tu trouves qu'ils font un beau couple? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« S'te plaît Barbichou... j'aime ça faire des calins au monde. » :D

« Barbichou? » s'écria le capitaine pas beau.

« Oui c'est ton p'tit surnom. C'est cute hein? répliqua Marou avec un grand sourire :D, maintenant j'peux t'en faire un calin? »

« Je déteste ce surnom! Et arrêtes de vouloir me faire un "calin"! »

Bob revient près de Jack parce que tous les autres pirates étaient poches.

« Personne veux répondre à ma question... :( Pis toi tu trouves pas qu'ils font un beau tit couple? » dit-elle des grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Non... elle irait mieux avec un autre pirate... »

« Genre qui? Toi? »

« Mais oui:D! »

« Check le l'autre ! Voir qu'elle aimerait un gars aussi beau que toi. TSSSSSS. T'as... »

So fut interrompu par Marie qui hurlait comme une débile.

« Moi j'voulais juste te donner plein d'affection en te faisant un gros calin pis... pis toi tu me rejettes comme une vieille chaussette qui pue... :'(»

Morais se mit à "pleurer" et Bob vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Bon j'espère que t'es fier de toi? dit So à Barbie, tu l'as fait brailler criss de cave! Marie? Tu sais qui aimerait un calin? »

« Qui? Personne veut de calin ici. Sont tous michants. Michants pirates! » :(

« Bin non... Y'a... Jack qui est correct...mettons. »

« D'Zacky-chou-chiri-d'amour-de-mon-coeur? » questionna Marie.

« Appelle le comme tu veux mais j'suis sûr qui veut un calin. Awoèye va le voir pis arrêtes de te moucher sur mon épaule. »

La folle lâcha sa soeur et sauta dans les bras du sexXxy guy.

« JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! JE T'AIME D'ZACK! » s'écria Marou avec une voix de petit beubé. :D

... À SUIVRE PARCE QU'ON EST TANNÉ D'ÉCRIRE LÀ...

REVIEWS, MÊME SI LE CHAPITRE A VRAIMENT PAS RAPPORT XX


	6. Sorcières et Araignées

**Chapitre 6 : Sorcières et Araignées  
**  
KA-BOUM! L'Intercepteur venait d'exploser. Elizabeth (on l'avait oublié celle là...) se lança sur Barbossa.

« Vous n'avez aucun coeur! » cria-t-elle.

« Bin là franchement! "Vous n'avez aucun coeur!", dit Bob en imitant VOOOOOLATILE, c'est pas mal moumoune comme insulte. Traite-le de cave, j'sais tu moé? Tsé à la limite tu dis: "Tu m'lève le coeur"... Faut que tu t'améliores dans tes insultes ma grosse laide. M'as te donner des cours... disons 100$ de l'heure? »

« NON! 1000$ de l'heure. » s'écria Morais.

Barbossa, qui se foutait pas mal des commentaires très constructif des 2 folles, poussa Elizabeth vers ses matelots pas beaux et elle se mit à crier comme une perdue. TOUT À COUP, Will arriva sur le bord du navire. (omg! un revenant!)

« Barbossa! » dit Will (Tsss, comme si tout le monde allait l'écouter.)

Tout le monde arrêta de bouger et de parler. (ah bin bordel! O.O)

« Will! » dit Elizabeth sur un ton qui voulais genre dire: Will-mon- sauveur-vous-êtes-vivant... (sans commentaires...)

Le forgeron descendit du bord, prit un fusil et le pointa vers Babidule.

« Vous la libérez. » dit-il d'un ton viril. (XD)

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête moussaillon? » demanda Barbichose.

« Certainement pas un cerveau... » murmura Bob.

« Vous la libérez! » répéta Will.

« Tu n'as qu'une seule balle et on ne peut mourir. » dit Barbossa.

« Ne fait rien de stupide. » murmura Jack.

Will retourna sur le bord du navire et pointa le gun sous sa gorge.

« Vous peut-être... moi oui. »

« MOI AUSSI! » s'écria Marou qui trouvait que ça serait l'fun de faire comme le tit William. (Bob: Oh Looooord William...)

Elle prit un gun qui appartenait à un pirate qui trainait par là et se plaça à côté de WILLIAM.

« J'le savais et en plus Marie décide de l'imiter... » murmura Jack.

« Qui es-tu au juste? » demanda Barbossa au p'tit gars qui voulait se tirer.

« Personne, c'est personne. C'est un cousin éloigné du neveu de ma tante. Un parent par alliance. Un belle voix par contre. Un eunuque! » dit le sexXxy capitaine.

« Je m'appel Will Turner. Mon père était Boule de Bois Bill Turner. Son sang coule dans mes veines. »

« Et moi j'suis Marie-Christine Richard. Célibataire, j'aime les longues promenades sur les plages, le chocolat et... »

« MARIE! TA GUEULE! » cria So.

« Poche... »

« C'est le portrait tout craché de Boule de Bois Bill qui revient pour nous hanter! » s'exclama un pas rap dans la crowd... la foule!

« Je vous demande de faire ce que je dis ou je tire sur la gâchette et vous me retrouverez au fond de l'océan. »

« Ouaip! Moi aussi j'vais m'tirez si vous m'écoutez pas! » répéta Marie.

« Et bien fait-le, tire-toi, ça nous rendrait service! » dit Barbossa à Marou.

« Pas fin! » :'(

« Donnez-moi vos convictions Monsieur Turner. » dit Barbichette en ignorant l'autre épaisse.

Will dit au pas beau qu'il devrait libérer Elizabeth et que Barbitruc devrait faire aucun mal à l'équipage.

« Accordé. » dit Barbossa après avoir écouté le petit gars.

« YÉÉÉ! » s'écria Marou qui était heureuse pour on ne sait quelle raison. (Elle est juste conne.)

Tout à coup, POW! Marie appuya sur la gachette sans faire exprès... (cruche)

« HOOOOO NON! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait lààààààààààààààààà! J'va avoir un trou dans la face for ever! » brailla Morais.

« Mais t'es toujours vivante? » s'écria un pirate.

« Hin? Pas pour vrai? WOW! Une chance tu me l'as dit sinon j'aurais cru que j'étais morte. »

« Mais tu devrais être morte. » dit le même con.

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu viens de te tirer une balle. »

« Et alors? »

« Et bien tu devrais être morte. »

« Bin non j'suis une sorcière... une sorcière sans verrue par exemple et j'peux pas mourir. »

Tout le monde lui lancèrent un regard qui disait : mais-oui-c'est-ça-mon- oeuil-que-t'es-une-sorcière!-prouve-le-donc. (Bordel que ça doit être bizarre comme regard...)

« M'as vous le prouver que j'suis une sorcière en faisant apparaître... Cathou! (Une amie d'enfance qu'on aiment beaucoup.) » dit Marie.

Bob agrippa sa soeur par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais osti d'épaisse! » murmura Sophinette pour que les gars ne l'entendent pas.

« Tu te souviens à l'Île de la Tortue t'as dit qu'on devait faire toutes les conneries qui nous passaient par la tête? »

« Ouais... »

« Bin en v'la une connerie qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai quelqu'un à faire apparaître...»

Marou voulu s'en aller mais So la retint par le bras.

« Mais Marie, t'es pas une sorcière! Ça marchera pas! » dit-elle en la frappant.

« Ouais pis? M'en fou c'est ça qui va être drôle. »

« Mais y vont tous vouloir te tuer en voyant que tu les as niaisé. »

« Héhéhé. On peut pas mourir. » répliqua-t-elle en s'en allant.

Marie se plaça à côté de Barbossa.

« Bon alors? Tu nous montre tes "pouvoirs" oui ou non? » demanda le capitaine au dents pas belles.

« Yep! Désolé d'être partit mais Bob se sentait pas très rassuré que j'fasse des tours devant vous. Parce que Bob est aussi une sorcière. Hin Bob?

« Eeeee... oouououououououououououououuouououuu...i! » répondit lentement sa soeur.

« Mais tsé elle est pas full bonne. Genre que ces trucs fuck tout le temps pis... » mentit Marie.

« Oui, bon on a compris! » dit Barbossa, maintenant vas-y.

« Très bien... Ahem (Marie se racle la gorge et commença sa petite incantation qu'elle venait tout juste d'inventer et qui, en passant, est vraiment pas belle)...

"_Le soleil est à l'est, (Marie: se prononce "l'esse"... pour que sa rime) _

_Et si vous croyez que Barbossa est un pirate de la pire espèce,_

_Alors lichez-moi les fesses._

_Le vent vient du nord,_

_Et tout le monde seraient heureux si Babitruc était mort,_

_Ça serait bien qu'il se fasse bouffé par un alligator._

_Une tempête arrive du sud,_

_Ça risque d'être assez rude,_

_J'sais que c'te rime là est absurde._

_Catherine arrivera de l'ouest, (Marie: prononcé "L'ouesse"... pour ça rime.)_

_Elle aura les cheveux attachés en tresses,_

_Et maintenant je désire qu'elle apparaisse." »_

Marie tapa deux fois dans ses mains CLAP! CLAP! et tout le monde se tourna silencieusement vers l'ouest où était supposé être Cath. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Marie qui essayait de ne pas rire trop fort.

« Tu nous as mentit! dit Barbo, tu vas regretter de t'être moquer de moi... »

« Hin! Qu'est-ce que j'fais ici! » dit une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna une fois de plus vers l'ouest où était debout une fille aux cheveux brun attachés en deux tresses. Marie arrêta de rire et se regarda les mains.

« Bordel... mais comment j'ai fait ça? » se demanda-t-elle.

« Bordel... mais comment elle a fait ça? » répéta Baube.

« Y'a tu quelqu'un qui vas me dire où j'suis! » s'écria Cath.

« Ha eee oui. Salut Cathou! » dirent So et Marou en même temps.

« Marie? Bob? »

« Ouais c'est moi Bobinette. » dit So en lui faisant un hug.

« CATH :O » dit Morais en lui sautant dans les bras full heureuse de la voir mais toujours surprise qu'elle aie réussit à la faire apparaître.

« Mais où est-ce que j'suis? »

« Hum... c'est une longue histoire... mais en gros t'es dans POTC. » expliqua Sophie.

« Hin? »

« Yep madame. Pis devienne quoi! » dit Morais.

« Quoi? »

« J'ai embrassé Jack:D » répondit-elle toute fière.

« Hin? Pas vrai! »

« Ouais c'est vrai c'est moi qui l'a genre obligé! » dit Bob.

« Bin moi j'veux embrasser Will!!! »

« Y'est juste là... ça va lui faire du bien puisque je l'ai buché tantôt... » dit So en pointant le petit forgeron.

Catherine se lança alors sur Will ééééééééééééééééé (et) elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Will était full fucké mais y'avait l'air d'aimer. Cath embrassait Will, et l'embrassait, et l'embrassait, et l'embrassait, et Marie regardait sa montre parce qu'elle trouvait ça long et Cath embrasait Will, et l'embrassait, et l'embrassait, et l'embrassait, et Elizabeth était full jalouse, et Cath embrasait Will, et l'embrassait, et l'embrassait, et l'embrassait et Bob était vraiment écoeurée.

« Ok bordel lâchez-vous! » cria Bob.

Cath lâcha le beau gars pis elle s'avança devant Elizabeth.

« HA! » lui cria-t-elle en frappant son point dans sa main.

« Bon bin eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bye Cath là tu nous sert pu à rien!... (Marie recommence une petite incantation qui était beaucoup moins longue que la précédente mais qui était toujours aussi laide.)

"_Cath s'est bien amusé, _

_Car Will elle a embrassé,_

_Et maintenant elle va s'en aller."»_

Elle claqua des doigts (Marie: même si j'suis pas capable) et leur amie disparue.

« Bon maintenant vous me croyez que j'suis une sorcière? »

« Oui et je sais exactement quoi faire de vous deux. » dit Barbossa.

_Plus tard_

PLOUF ! Elizabeth venait de sauté en bas de la p'tite planche pas belle. (WALK DA PLANK ! WALK DA PLANK !)

« Hahahahaha Volatile vient de sacré le camps en bas du bateau. » dit So.

Deux pirates mirent So et Marie sur la planche et tout l'équipage se mit à crier et à pointer leur armes sur elles.

«EYE ! Pourquoi tu nous abandonnes sur une mini-île ? » cria Marie à Barbidule.

« Parce que vous me taper sur les nerfs. J'vous aurais bien tuer mais on peut pas alors on vous jette par dessus bord. » répondit-il.

Sophie, qui se foutait carrément de ce que Barbossa disait, se mit à sauter sur la planche.

« YÉ ! C'est comme quand on faisait d'la trampoline en gym! »

« Ouin c'est vrai » dit Morais en sautant à son tour.

« Vous allez sautez ! » cria Barbidule.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait en ce moment ? » répliqua Bobinette.

« Je parle sauter à l'eau. »

« Mais on va toute être mouillée ! ... AHAH! Bob t'as une chemise blanche ! »

« Ouin pis ? »

« Bah on va voir au travers quand elle va être mouillée! DUH! »

« Pis? J'ai mit mon maillot de bain en dessous. »

« HAAAAAA ! C'est ça le "quelque chose" que t'as fait tantôt ? T'as mit ton maillot de bain ! »

« Ouin. »

« Bin moi aussi j'veux le mettre. »

« Pourquoi ? T'as pas rapport. »

Marou se retourna pour aller dans la jolie cabine où elle avait laissé ses choses.

« Tassez-vous! » dit Marie en voyant les pirates twit pointer leur armes sur elle.

« Non, dit Barbiche, tu sautes dans l'eau TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Nah ! J'veux aller mettre mon maillot de bain avant. »

« Est-ce que tu vas sauter quand tu vas avoir mit ton... maillot ? »

« Non. »

« Alors t'y vas pas. »

« Eye le cave ! Si tu dis pas à tes gros matelots imbéciles de bouger leurs fesses je... je... j'vas faire un autre tour de magie pis en 30 secondes j'va faire disparaître le navire. »

« Laissez-la passer. » dit le cap'tn pas beau à ces hommes.

La folle alla dans la cabine du capitaine et Bob s'assit sur la planche en attendant que sa soeur revienne.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH ! » hurla fort fort fort Marie de la cabine.

« Ha non... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ! » s'écria Barbabouin.

« AU SECOURRRR ! SAUVEZ MOI QUELQU'UN J'VAIS MOURUR ! » hurla Morais.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la chambre. Le Cap'tn Barbossa ouvrit la porte et vit Marie caché sous les couvertures du lit.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Là ! dit- elle en pointant le plancher. »

« Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis médecin ! » cria Bob

Les matelots se tassent en disant « Oh oh oh elle est médecin ! » et y'en a un PAS RAPPORT DE LA VIE qui dit « C'est quoi un médecin ! »

« Pourquoi tu cries (encore) ? » demanda Sophinette.

Marie sortit d'en dessous des draps.

« À cause de ça ! »

« Quoi ça ? »

« Check LÀ ! »

La folle pointa encore par terre.

« C'est juste un araignée. » dit Bob en la prenant la beubite dans sa main.

« Prend-la pas elle va te manger ! »

« Mais non ! Check la ! Elle est full mignonne ! »

« Comment une araignée peut être mignonne ? demanda Will.

« Bin. Comme ça ! T'as tu fini avec tes questions stupides ! »

« Mouais. » (Bizzard... me semble qu'on a déjà écrit de quoi qui ressemblait à ça...)

« Check la de plus près, dit Bob en s'approchant de sa soeur, tu vas voir comme elle est belle. »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Marie en se cachant derrière Will.

« J'crois que j'vais l'adopter. M'as l'appeler... »

« Monstre-Dégueulasse-Mangeuse-de-Cerveaux-Humains. » coupa Marou.

« Mais non. J'vais l'appeler... »

« Créature-Dégoutante-et-Sanguinaire-qui-veut-Dominer-le-Monde » coupa-t- elle encore.

« NON ! Pis t'arrêtes de me couper la parole sinon j'te fais manger ma p'tite araignée. Bon alors comme j'essayais de dire, je vais l'appeler Linda. »

« Mais Bôôôôôôôb tu peux pas adopter une bibitte qui va te manger pendant ton sommeil ! »

« Arrêtez de parler de cette fichue araignée et sautez par dessus bord de mon navire ? » dit Barbossa.

« NON ! Pis c'est même pas ton navire! » dirent les deux soeurs.

« Très bien, dit lentement le vilain capitaine Barbitruc qui semblait soudainement très calme, alors je vais vous enfermer dans la cale... avec les araignées. »

« Des araignées ? » répéta Marou traumatisée. o.o

« Oui. Des dizaines et des dizaines de ces créatures. Énormes et velues. »

« Énormes ? Velues ? » répéta Marou encore plus traumatisée. O.O

« Oui. Et tu sais ce qu'elles aiment manger ? »

« Non... » en prenant le bras de Will, toujours plus traumatisée **O.O**

« Les jeunes filles. Oui, elles adorent les jeunes filles et ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'elles n'ont rien mangé. »

« Des... des f-f-filles » répéta Marie en serrant le bras du forgeron.

« Oui. » dit Barbossa avec un sourire de vilain.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de me serrer le bras. Ça fait mal. » dit WILLIAM.

« Des araignées. Pleins d'araignées qui vont grimper sur toi. » dit Barbinouche en faisant une araignée avec sa main qui montait sur le bras de la folle.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla Marie en se mettant à courir, j'reste pas une seconde de plus ici ! »

PE-LOUF ! Elle sauta à l'eau.

« Eye ! Attend-moi Marie ! J'veux pas rester avec ces osti de caves là ! Tiens Gibzounet, (Gibbs pour les twit) prends soin de Linda. » dit So en posant l'araignée sur l'épaule du vieux pirate.

PLOUFEUH ! Elle sauta à son tour à l'eau.

* * *

LAISSEZ-NOUS UNE BELLE REVIEW:D ON VOUS AIME 


	7. Une journée à la plage

LE CHAPITRE A VRAIMENT AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC LE FILM (quoi que c'est pas mal le cas de plusieurs bout de notre fic o.O'')

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Une journée à la plage...  
**  
_Sur la p'tite plage  
_  
« Hin? On est arrivée avant VOLATILE? Pourtant elle a jumpé avant nous... FULL avant nous. » dit Marie ne voyant pas la petite Miss Swan.

« Ouais... héhéhéhéhéhéhé. » ricana Sophie avec un ai de psychopathe.

« Oh non...non, non, non, non, non! Tu l'as pas callée. »

« NAN ;) Moi? Caller Volatile? Jamais d'la vie! Tu m'prends pour qui? »

« Bah... Bôb Rich. » répondit simplement Morais.

So regarda vers l'océan.

« Bon... J'pense qu'elle arrive avec Jack... EYE! J'ai une idée! »

« Quoi? C'est quoi:D »

« Héhé... On va aller se cacher dans la cale à rhum pis on va crier "SURPRISE!" quand ils vont ouvrir la p'tite porte et là y vont se peter une crise cardiaque tellement y vont avoir peur. »

« OUAIS! C'est le genre d'idée niaiseuse que _JE_ suis supposée avoir. Anyways. Allons-y VIIIIITE! »

Bon alors les deux folles firent le joyeux chemin que Jack devais faire pour retrouvé la cale à rhum. Elles ouvrirent la trappe et se cachèrent en riant.

« Hihihihihihihihihihihihi. »

« CHUUUUUUUUTEEEEEE! J'entends VOOOOOLATILE qui chiale! » murmura Bob.

« Hihihihihihihihihihihi. »

Sophie sacra une claque à Marie pour qu'elle se la ferme.

« AÏEEEE! »

« Ta yeule y'arrivent. »

Quelqu'un (Bah Jack. Mais vu qu'on est genre enfermer pis qu'on voit pas la personne 8-)) sauta sur la trappe. Puis elle s'ouvrit.

« SURPRISE! SALUT JACK! » dirent-elles en même temps.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! » hurlèrent les deux perdus.

« Ho vous avez eu peur? C'était pas notre intention ;) » dit marie.

« PIS! Eye toi... s'exclama Bobinouchette en pointant Elizabeth, la bebelle... la chose... la laide... »

« Elizabeth... » dit Marie.

« Appelle la comme tu veux. En tout cas. Ça t'as pris du temps t'en venir. C'tu moi ou t'es pas bonne en nage? » dit Bôb Rich en riant.

« Tu as faillit me noyer! » répondit la petite Swan.

« C'est pas une raison! Tsss non mais! »

« Bon bah moi j'ai chaud ça fait que j'vas me baigner! » dit Morais full no where de la vie.

« Une chance qu'on a nos maillots! » dit Sophinette.

« Ouin! _Nos petits itsi bitsi tini ouini tout petits petits bikinis_... » chanta Marou avec sa voix de crécelle.

« Bin sont pas si p'tits que ça! »

« _Qu'elles mettaient pour la première fois_. » continua de crier Marie.

« Bin là non! On les a portés tout l'été! » dit So.

« _Nos itsi bitsi tini ouini tout petits petits bikinis. Des bikinis rouges et jaunes à p'tits pois_. » chanta-elle.

« YARK ! Y'est pas de même mon maillot ! BORDEL! Awoèye on y va! Pis ARRÊTE DE CHANTER DES TOUNES "DES ANNÉES VINILLES"! »

« Okay, calme-toi! Bye mon tit D'Zacky-chou-chiri-d'amour-de-mon-coeur! Bobye Salopette! »

« Elizabeth. » corrigea VOOOLATILE.

« C'est ça j'ai dit. » cria Marie qui se faisait tirer le bras par sa soeur.

Les deux soeurs s'éloignèrent le plus possible de Voooooolatile et de Jack. (en fait c'est juste de Miss Swan qu'on se sauve mais elle suit Jack comme un p'tit chien alors...)

_Un peu plus tard_

Bob et Marie se baignaient toujours.

« JAAAAAAAAAACK! cria Marie en voyant le cap'tn, assommes Volatile pis vient t'en! »

« EYE EYE EYE ! J'AI UNE IDÉE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! »

« C'EST QUOI :D »

« On va enterrer Volatile dans le sable ! » dit Sophie, fière de son idée :D

« Bonne idée. »

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers Elizabeth et Jack.

« Eye Elizabeth, on peut t'enterrer dans le sable ? » demanda poliment Marie.

« M'enterrer ? Mais pourquoi ? » questionna Vol' un peu perdue.

« Bin... pou'l'fun! » répondit So.

« Je trouve que c'est très enfantin de s'amuser à enfouir des gens sous du sable. »

« S'te plait ! Ça va être drôle. » insistèrent les 2 folles.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à m'enterrer ? » demanda la biatch.

« Bah parce qu'on avait l'intention de t'enterrer pour que tu puisses plus bouger. Pis on t'l'laisserait crever là... »

« Mais là si tu veux pas c'est nul...» dit Marou.

La folle se coucha dans le sable et commença à bouger les bras et les jambes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou esti de conne? »

« Un ange dans le sable! YOUHOU! Fais-en un toi aussi :D. »

Les deux filles ZUPER ZINTELLIGENTES z'amuzèrent zà faire des zolis p'tit zanzes dans le zable. Zack buvait zon zer petit rhum zans rien dire zé Z'Elizzzzzabeth regardait les deux zados faire leur zanzes. (AHAHA dites sa non-stop à voix haute, c'est marrant :))

« Sont pas beau nos anges... Ils ressemblent à Volatile. »

« Ouin! DESTROY! » cria Marie en sautant sur les anges.

« Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fou maintenant ? » demanda So après avoir écrapoutiller son ange.

« On joue à "fait-moi un dessin". Eye Jack tu veux jouer à "fait-moi un dessin" ? » proposa Morais.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda le cap'tn.

« Bah c'est un jeu. On dessine quelque chose dans le saowbe (sable, mais à la façon du Capitaine Patenaude XD) pis les autres doivent devinez. »

« M'ouais j'veux bien jouer. »

« Et moi puis-je jouer ? » demanda 'Lizbeth.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est _ENFANTIN_ de faire des dessins dans le sable ? » demanda Marie sur un ton snob.

« Non. »

« Ben la ! Oui c'est full enfantin, bébé lala ! »

« OUIN ! OUIN ! (quelqu'un qui pleure) Moi suis zun bébé lala ! » GUEULA Marie.

« Ok mettons que tu joues mais... ça veut pas dire qu'on veut... c'est juste pour awère la paix ! » dit Sophie.

Marou commença et dessina un genre de bus avec un p'tit bonhomme allumette dedans.

« Alors, c'est quoi:D »

« C'est John Travolta dans un autobus jaune. Répondit So, Tu fais toujours la même affaire, espèce de conne! »

« Bah pas grave! C'est à toi vu que t'as deviné! »

So dessina deux bonhommes allumettes. Un avait les bras en avant et l'autre avait les yeux en "x" (x.x) LOL!

« Alors? Devinez. »

« C'est moi qui veut te faire un calin! » répondit joyeusement sa soeur.

« NAN! Quelqu'un d'autre a une idée ? Jack ? Volatile ? J'vais vous dire c'est quoi. C'est moi qui étrangle Marie parce qu'elle fait toujours le même criss de dessin quand on joue à "fait-moi un dessin"! » répondit Bob.

« MAIS LÀ! C'est pas ma faute si j'sais pas quoi dessiner. »

« Au fait c'est qui Jonh Travolta ? » demanda Volatile.

« Un gars. » répondit Baube.

« Ha ! Merci ça m'aide beaucoup. »

« De rien très chère crotte de nez de Barbo ! Toujours à ton service ! » dit Soph.

« Jack ! Jack ! C'est à toi d'faire un dessin ! » :D

Jack, avec ces _SUPERS TALENTS D'ARTISTE_, dessina quelque chose... de vraiment pas clair et ... de laite...

« Alors, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda le pirate.

« Ben... d'la marde... » dit Bobinette.

« Non ! Tu vois pas que c'est une genre de mouffette tachetée qui mange des concombres roses. » dit brillamment Morais.

« Comment tu fais pour voir des couleurs dans le sable... C'est du sable ! Ça la pas de couleur... c'est juste brun-jaune. T'as pas rapport avec ton rose ! »

« Mais oui ! Mais tsss. Ha! laisse faire ! » répliqua Marou.

« Ah ! Je sais ce que cela est! » (mais ouais, tu t'exprime bien!)

« Ben non, ben non ! Tu l'sais pas ! Ta gueule! » coupa Sophie.

« Non, je sais vraiment ce que c'est ! C'est Port Royal ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« HEIN ? Ou est-ce que tu vois un porc qui royal ? » demanda Bob.

« Mais non ! C'est moi sur la Perle avec une tonne d'or ! » dit Jack avec un gros SMILE :D

« HEIN ! comme vraiment pas ! T'es réellement poche en art ! »

« Ça je veux bin croire que ça c'est la Perle, ça une montagne d'or mais ça... c'pas toi ! Trop wash ! » dit Marie en pointant le dessin.

« MAIS OUI ! Ah non ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! » dit-il en faisant une bidule dans la main de son p'tit bonhomme allumette.

« Ah là c'est toi ! » dit finalement Marie.

« Mais qu'a-t-il dans la main? » demanda Liz.

« Cruche ... » dit Bôb Rich désespérée.

« UNE BOUTEILLE DE RHUM ! DU RHUUUUM CONASSE ! gueula Marie de plus bel, miam, j'veux du rhum :) »

Sophie frappa Marie très forrrrrrt.

« OUCHEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

« Mais ta yeule ! »

« Mais quoi? J'veux du rhum, c'est tout ! »

Jack lui tendit sa bouteille en souriant.

« OUAIS ! Jack y me comprends là ! yay! » dit Marie en prenant la bouteille.

« Eye t'as jamais goûté d'rhum de ta vie... t'aimeras pas ça ! » dit sa soeurette full laide conne bitch (le pire c'est que c'est Sophie qui a écris ce bout-là. c'était son gros trippe de s'auto-insulter... aller voir pourquoi... est conne ! AHAH)

«TOUT LE MONDE aime le rhum ! » dit Jack qui, faut croire, avait trop buvationner. (du verbe boire)

« OUAIS ! »

« Non, pas full là Marie ! Donne-moi la bouteille ! »

« Ah non là tu veux gâcher mon fun ! »

« TU touches pas À ÇA ! J'veux pas que tu sois une saoulonne ! » dit Sophie en tirant sur la bouteille de rhum

« Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut! » dit Jack.

« Ouais, laisse-moé faire ce que je veux ! » répéta Marie.

Bob lâcha la bouteille de rhum et alla vers Jack. Elle le prit par sa chemise et le leva. (Wow ! Bob est forte... mais c'est NOTRE fic alors on met CE QU'ON VEUT !) La folle commença à crier après Jack en le secouant. LA VEINE LUI SORTAIT DE SON COU PIS C'ÉTAIT DÉGOUTANT.

« T'ES UN ESTIE DE CAVE JACK SPARROW ! NON PAS _CAPITAINE _JACK SPARROW MAIS JACK SPARROW TOUT COURT STI! LÀ À CAUSE DE TOÉ CRISS MA SOEUR VEUT BOÈRE DU FUCKIN' RHUM À MARDE PIS LÀ ÇA M'LÈVE LE CŒUR, retient ça Élizabeth c'est des bons mots à se souvenir, FAKE LÀ SI ELLE SE SAOUL À CAUSE DE TOÉ, J'TE CASSE LES DEUX JAMBES PIS JE TE CASTRE ! STI! »

Bob lança Jack par terre (il se casse le cul) et elle s'en alla.

« Tu viens-tu merde ? » demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Oui, oui j'arriveeee ! » dit Marie.

« NON PAS TOI ! ÉLIZABETH ! »

« Hein ? Mais... mais... MAIS ! dit Marou toute fucké.

« Ta gueule ! ALLEZ ÉLIZABETH ! répliqua Baube.

« Euh... oui oui ! D'accord j'arrive ! Je ne veux pas rester seule avec ces deux fous ! » dit-elle en courant pour rejoindre Bob.

« Hein ? J'comprend comme pas. Bob, elle veut pas m'voir ? Pis elle aime 'Liz ? Pis... C'est quoi la joke là ? C'est genre que vous m'niaisez ? Bob va sortir des buissons (même si y'a pas de buissons) pis elle va hurler "C't'une joke ! " ? Pis on va tous se saouler la gueule en buvant tout l'rhum ? »

« Non, toi tu bois pas d'rhum! » dit Jack.

« Mais... mais... mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est pas bon pour toi. »

« Mais... mais... MAIS ! »

Le tit capitaine prit la bouteille des mains de Marie et s'en alla. Apparemment la menace de Bob avait fonctionnée. Morais resta planté là encore plus fucké.

« Pourquoi on m'explique jamais rien ! » hurla-t-elle. :'(

_Le soir_

Jack et VOOOOLATILE dansait autour d'un feu et Bob était assise à part. 'Lizbeth faisait semblant d'être saoule alors que Jack, quant à lui, était vraiment saoul. So ne savait pas où était sa sœur, elle partit donc à sa recherche car elle commençait à avoir un p'tit mal de coeur à regarder Miss Volatile danser comme une conne.

Marou, pour sa part, était assise, rejet, dans le sable, accotée sur un palmier.

« _I've waited I'm lonely, you faded I'm jaded... There's too much time, wasting my time (Waisting My Time ... __Mest: Waisting Time_) » chanta-t- elle avec la même super belle voix que tantôt.

« Marie? » demanda So en l'entendant chanter.

« Non tsé c'est Jaques, le gars du dépanneur! Bin oui c'est moi s't'affaire! »

« J't'ai enfin trouvé! Quoi que c'était pas tof parce que tu chantais full fort... »

« Tu m'cherchais? Comment ça? Dis-moi pas que tu t'es chicané avec ton amie Elizabeth? » dit Morais sur un ton sarcastique.

« Non. Pis c'est même pas mon amie. »

« Mais oui c'est ça. Maintenant sacre-moi patience pis vas rejoindre ta _SUPER AMIE_ Volatile! »

« C'est quoi que t'as? T'es frue? »

« OUI ! T'es comme partie avec la conasse pis tu voulais pas j'viennes. Pis j'sais pas pourquoi. Fak j'ai pensée que t'était frue alors moi aussi j'suis frue. »

« Bin j'étais fâchée. C'est parce qu'tu voulais boire du rhum comme Jack. T'agit comme une astie de cruche vraiment pute qui fait n'importe quoi pour un esti de cave de gars qui en vaut même pas la peine. »

« Bah. J'sais pas c'qui m'as pris. J'voulais faire comme lui. »

« Ouin. Tss vraiment stupide. J'ai pas le goût que tu d'veniennes une alcoolique comme lui. Qui j'vas frapper pis insulter quand tu vas être en désintox? »

« Bin Bab. » (Bab égal Gab égal notre petite soeur)

« Ha. C'est vrai. Bin d'abord c'est avec qui que j'vais aller jouer au basket ? »

« Bin Bibi. » (Bibi égal J-C égal notre grand frère... yeah, I know, y'ont des beaux surnoms)

« Ha. Oui, c'est vrai. Bin d'abord qui vas me faire des gros câlin ? »

Marie réfléchit quelque instant.

« Personne. » dit So.

« Ha... Bob? »

« Mouais ? »

« J'peux t'en faire un câlin ? »

« Mais oui. »

« YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! Je t'aime Baube ! Plus que D'Zack! » hurla Marou en serrant sa soeur dans ses bras.

« Ho bordel que tu dois m'aimer » dit So.

« Mets-en ! » répondit Marie en la lâchant.

Sophie se mit à bailler.

« Ouf ! J'suis fatiguée. J'pense j'vas dormir. » dit-elle.

« Ici ? »

« Bin, ouais pourquoi ? Où tu veux dormir ? Y'a pas d'endroit plus confo. »

« OUIIII ! D'Zack est confo. Il fait un très bon oreiller, tu peux m'croire! » répondit Marie avec un gros sourire. :D

« C'est comme tu veux mais moi j'm'approche pas d'lui... ni de Vol'. Fake j'vais m'foutre loin d'vous. Genre pas ici, mais plus dans le genre là-bas. »

« Ok d'abord. Tu viens ? » demanda Morais qui avait commencé à marcher par là- bas (vers Jack et Vol').

« Ouais... ben commence à marcher... j'veux faire quelque chose. »

« Tu l'as déjà mis ton maillot! » dit Marie en se retournant.

« J'veux faire un autre quelque chose... » expliqua Bobinette.

_Long silence ..._

« Ben go, vas-t'en! » dit Sophie

« Ok, ok j'm'en vas! »

Donc, Marie s'en alla et Bob arriva quelque « Yo ho » plus tard après avoir fait son « Quelque chose numéro 2 ». Elle traînait derrière elle des bidules... vraiment étranges. Marie qui l'avait vue arriver, la regarda laidement croche.

« Euh... c'est quoi ces shits? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ben, des feuilles de marihuana qu'est-ce tu penses! » répondit So sur un ton sarcastique.

Marou la regarda encore plus laidement croche.

« Ben non la c'est des feuilles de palmiers... me semble que c'est facile à deviner! »

« Ah! Euh... pour quoi faire? » questionna Morais.

« Ben... pour faire un lit qu'est-ce tu crois! J'vais pas me coucher dans le sable pis en avoir plein les bobettes... c'est dégueu! » expliqua sa soeurette.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! D'accord! LÀ je comprends! T'en as tu assez pour moi? »

« Non... toi tu dors sur Jack, t'en as pas besoin... À MOINS QUE t'es changé d'avis. »

« NOPEE! ... Bon bin bonne nuit sur tes feuilles de palmiers! »

« Ouais. Pis toi bonne nuit sur Jack! »

Les deux folles allèrent donc se coucher. BONNE NUIT!

* * *

DEVINEZ C'QUON VEUT? ... DES REVIEWSSSSSSSSS :D 


	8. Ha non, pas Norrington!

**Chapitre 8 : Ha non, pas Norrington!  
**  
Jack se réveilla le lendemain matin sentant quelque chose de lourd sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit... Marie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda-t-il.

« Hmph? répondit Morais qui était encore à moitié endormie, j't'ai utilisé comme oreiller. Pis pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? J'étais en train de faire un super beau rêve. »

Le sexXxy capitaine remarqua alors qu'il y avait de la fumée... étrange. Il se leva (Marie arrive en pleine face dans le sable XD) et vit VOOOLATILE faire un feu de joie avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Non! Faites pas ça! Arrêtez! Mais y faut pas! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites! Vous brûlez toute la nourriture, l'abri... le rhum! » paniqua le cap'n.

« Oui, y'a plus de rhum! » répliqua 'Liz.

« Pourquoi y'a plus d'rhum! »

« Mais BORDEL! C'est quoi l'affaire? On peut pas dormir en paix ici! » cria Bob qui c'était fait réveiller par la petite chicane.

« Jack saute sa coche à cause qu'Elizabeth a tout brûlé, même le rhum! » répondit sa soeur.

« Ha... Juste ça. » répondit So en allant s'asseoir à côté de Morais.

« Mais pourquoi y'a plus d'rhum! » s'écria encore Jack.

« Dabord parce que c'est une boisson dégoûtante qui transforme même l'homme le plus respectable en un véritable vaurien. Ensuite, ce signal fait plus de 300 mètres de haut et sachez que la marine royale est à ma recherche. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'ils n'ont pas une toute petite chance de l'apercevoir? » expliqua Elizabeth frue!

« Mais pourquoi y'a plus d'rhum? »

« TA YEULE! cria Bob, tu tapes sur les nerfs avec ton criss de rhum! Pis VOLATILE a raison. Ça fait que tu vas mettre tes fesses ici pis tu vas attendre gentiment la marine. »

Jack sortit son pistolet et le pointa en direction des 3 filles assises dans le sable. Il se ravisa et le remit dans sa ceinture. Il s'en alla. Loin, loin, loin. Il nagea des heures et des heures pour finalement arriver en Chine... en fait non, il est encore sur l'île.

« Je t'ai utilisé comme oreiller! Met tes fesses ici! Ça dut être terrible pour vous d'être bloqué sur cette île, Jack. Ça dut être terrible... dit- il en imitant les trois filles. ET BIEN ÇA L'EST AUJOURD'HUI! » gueula-t-il en se retournant vers les filles (même si elles étaient loin, loin, loin.)

Il continua de marcher et s'arrêta en voyant un navire avec de grandes voiles blanches...

« Alors comme ça j'ai eu une bonne idée? » demanda 'Lisbeth.

« Hin? De quoi tu parles? » demanda Marou.

« Brûler tout pour ainsi faire un signal de détresse. C'était une bonne idée? Même Sophie qui me déteste l'a dit. »

« Volatile, Volatile, Volatile, soupira Bob, c'est pas parce que j'te déteste que t'as pas eu une bonne idée!

« Mais... pourquoi vous me détestez autant? On se connaît à peine! »

« Bah... J'sais pas. On t'aime mais en te détestant. » expliqua Marie.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Bin... faut croire qu'on t'aime tellement qu'on se met à t'haïr. » dit So.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Bah on aime t'envoyer chier. C'est l'fun! »

« Tsé on t'aime... mais comme ennemis. » dit Sophinette.

« Ho, je vois... » dit-elle d'un air déçue.

« Peut-être qu'un jour on va plus te détester? Qui sait? » dit Morais.

« Devient plus méchante pis moins polie pis moins... snob pis là on va peut-être penser à un jour devenir gentille avec toi! »

Elizabeth se leva et pointa en direction de l'océan.

« Regardez! dit-elle, un navire! »

« Ho nooooooooooooooooooooooon! Pas la marine! » chigna Morais.

« Tu veux dire : "ha non pas Norrington!" » corrigea Bob.

« Hum, est-ce que vous pourriez vous tenir tranquilles sur le navire? C'est que le Commodore va vous enfermer si vous... disons si vous l'insulter. »

« Ha. C'est poche. On peut pas le traiter de face de trou d'cul? » dit Maire.

« Ou bin de cave ou de fif? »

« Bien que moi-même j'aimerais le traiter ainsi, je ne le ferai pas. Et vous non plus. D'accord? »

« Ouin! » murmurèrent les deux filles.

« Vous allez rester tranquilles vous me le promettez? »

« Mais OUI ! » s'écrièrent les deux soeurs.

VOOOLATILE commença à marcher en direction du navire.

« Hihihihihi. Voir qu'on va être tranquille! » ricana Marie.

« Hahahaha. On va bien s'amuser! » dit Bob en suivant 'Liz.

_Sur le navire (L'Intrépide)_

« Mais on doit sauver Will! » dit Elizabeth à son père.

Elle essayait de convaincre le Gouverneur Swan d'aller à la rescousse de son cher et tendre amour Will. Mais en vain, son père ne voulait pas courir après des pirates. Marou, Bob et le sexXxy cap'taine, quant à eux, se faisaient surveiller par Murtogg et Mullroy.

« Le sort de ce garçon est regrettable. Tout comme sa décision de s'engager dans la piraterie. » dit le Gouverneur.

« Pour me sauver moi! Pour m'éviter le moindre malheur. Vous le savez bien! » contesta sa fille.

« Si je peux me permettre de vous donner mon opinion de professionnel. » dit Jack en s'avançant.

« "Opinion de professionnel " Pfff tu parles! ... oh wash, check ya un rat là. » dit Bob en voyant un rat courir sur le pont. (le rat était plus divertissant que Norrington, le Commodore et les autres pas cool)

« Y'a un rat sous mon toit. J'entends le chat qui MIAULE! » dit Marie en hurlant le dernier mot.

Tout le monde la regarda.

« Oups... Ça sortit tout seul, répondit Morais avec un air d'innocente, EYE! On joue à un jeu. »

« Quel jeu ? » demanda Bob

« Bin eeee... je connais pas le nom mais j'va vous expliquer le principe du jeu. Bon alors on doit chanter une chanson pis en même temps on doit faire des mouvements. Pis on chante de plus en plus vite. J'va vous apprendre la toune pis les mouvement alors ça commence de même. "Ya un rat sous ma chatte j'entends le toit qui jouiiiit!" »

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air choqué.

« Eee non scusez j'me suis trompée. La toune c'est : "Y'a un rat sous mon toit j'entends le chat qui miaule. Y'a un rat sous mon toit j'entends le chat miauler. J'entends boum, boum, j'entends, boum, boum, j'entend le chat qui miaule. J'entend boum, boum, j'entends, boum, boum, j'entends le chat miauler. " Pis la faut chanter la chanson de plus en plus vite pis faut continuer à faire les mouvements. Mais là un moment donné ça va trop vite pis t'es toute fucké dans les mouvements pis c'est full drôle. » (vous avez compris quelque chose? Parce c'est tof d'expliquer le jeu.)

« Murtogg faites-la taire ! »dit le Commodore qui ne trouvait pas Marie drôle.

« Mais là ! dit So, t'es vraiment poche ! Faut s'amuser dans la vie ! Sti que y'est cave c'te gars là. »

Elizabeth la foudroya du regard et Sophie mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Ho ! C'est vrai ! Il fallait pas j'l'insulte ! Merde ! Ho non ! J'ai encore sacré tabarnak ! Ha mais fuck ! Criss c'est pas ma faute ! Ok j'pense j'suis mieux de me taire. »

« YA UN RAT SOUS MON... Eye en parlant de rats ! Y'est où le rat de tantôt? dit Marie en cherchant le rat, OH! Ça me rapel une joke ! C'est 2 rats qui se rencontrent sur le coin d'une rue y'en a un qui dit à l'autre : "Salut" Pis l'autre répond : "Salut c'est quoi ton nom? " Le premier rat répond : "Rat et toi? " Le deuxième dit : "Rat " "Ha bin c'est l'fun on s'appellera! " HAHAHAHA! On s'appel Rat! »

« Hum. Veuillez l'excuser Commodore, dit Jack en prenant Marie par le bras, elle a quelques petits problèmes mentaux. »

« Des problèmes mentaux ? Moi ? Ouais je sais, j'suis folle. FOLLE DE TOI JACK ! FOLLE DE TON CORPS ! FOLLE DE... » cria Marie.

Jack mit sa main sur la bouche de la folle avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

« Excusez-la. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. » dit le sexXxy guy à Norrington.

Le Commodore se retourna et commença à marcher loin d'eux. Elizabeth le suivit.

« Commodore ! dit-elle, je vous supplie de le faire... (Elle parle de sauver Will...) Pour moi... comme cadeau de mariage. »

« Elizabeth, est-ce que tu acceptes la demande du Commodore ? » demanda son cher papa, surpirs.

_...Silence..._

« Je l'accepte. » dit la p'tit 'Lizbeth.

« Osti qu'elle est cruche! » dit Bob.

« Un mariage ! J'adore les mariages ! s'écria Jack en lâchant Marie, on boit tous en saouls ! »

Le Commodore le regarda croche.

« Je sais mettez-lui les menottes. C'est ça ? »

« Y va avoir un mariage ? YÉÉÉÉ ! Un mariage ! Un mariage ! Tous le monde danse ! dit Marie en se mettant à danser et à chanter, _if you marry meeeee! Would you bury meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Would you carry me to the eeeend! (To The End ... My Chemical Romance : Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge ) _»

Jack remit sa main sur la bouche de Morais et la retint pour qu'elle arrête de danser. Norrington la regarda longuement. Il regarda ensuite la soeur de Marou. Leurs visages lui étaient familiers.

« Hey ! Mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes les deux filles qui ont frappé un garde à Port Royal et qui sont très arrogantes. » dit le Commodore.

« Mon na hanais eteh ah Poh Oyahe. Phou deheh phou thompeh ahe quehqu'un d'auth! » dit Marie qui avait bin de la misère à parler parce que le tit cap'taine avait toujours sa main sur sa bouche.

« Hum. J'pense que ce que ma soeur veut vous dire c'est qu'on a jamais été à Port Royal. Vous devez vous tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre... sti de cave... » murmura Bob.

« Très bien, dit le Commodore, monsieur Sparrow, vous allez accompagner ces hommes à la barre et leur montrer la position de l'Isla de Muerta. Vous, ainsi que ces deux filles, (il pointe Marie et Bob) passerez le reste du voyage à méditer sur tous les sens de la phrase "muet comme une tombe". Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

« C'est d'une limpidité. » dit Jack.

Bob ne répondit pas tout comme Marou.

« Et vous ? Vous avez compris ? » demanda-t-il au deux folles.

« Hin ? De quoi ? C'est à moi que tu parles ? Scuz j't'écoutais comme pas c'était trop plate. » dit Sophie.

« Noh herai pah shihenhieue hiss dhe hahe ! » dit Morais. (Traduction : Non j'serai pas silencieuse criss de cave !)

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » questionna le twit. (Norrington)

« Hum... qu'on allait rester tranquille le reste du joli petit voyage. » mentit Bobinette.

Le Commodore demanda à deux gardes d'emmener les deux filles dans la cales et de les surveiller. Murtogg et Mullroy emmenèrent Jack afin qu'il leur montre où était situé l'Isla de Muerta.

_Un peu plus tard dans la cale _

Marie chantait et Bob se bouchait les oreilles.

« _**POM POM!** Always see it on t.v. **POM POM!** Or read it in the magazines **POM POM! **Celebrities who want sympathy **POM POM!** ... **POM POM!** All they do is piss and moan **POM POM!** Inside the rolling stone... (Lifestyle Of The Rich And Famous ... __Good Charlotte: The Young And The Hopeless)_ (oui, moi j'fais les paroles et les instruments dans les chansons) Eye Bob ! Bôôôôôb!

« QUOI? » hurla Sophie.

« Pas besoin de crier j'suis pas sourde ! »

« Scuz... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Bin m'amuser ! »

« Bin tu chantes, donc tu t'amuses, non? »

« Ouais, mais j'parle m'amuser avec nos deux nouveau amis! » répondit Morais en pointant les deux gardes.

« Ha... mais au fait Marie, comment on va faire pour que les deux fifs nous lâchent? »

« Bah... tu vas voir. ahahahahahaha! Mais avant, allons faire connaissance avec les SUPERS soldats qui nous surveillent. »

So et Marou se dirigèrent vers les deux soldats.

« Salut! s'écria Marie, vous allez bien? »

« Hum... oui, mademoiselle. » répondit un des deux gars en uniforme rouge.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon? » dit Sophinette.

« Rien, mademoiselle... » (bin oui t'es supposé nous surveiller) répondit l'autre.

«Bon c'est parfait alors on va pouvoir faire connaissance! » dit Marou, C'est quoi vos p'tits noms?

« Philippe. » répondit le plus grand.

« Philip. » dit l'autre.

« Hin? Vous avez le même nom? » demanda So.

« Non, mademoiselle, je suis Philipp**E** et lui c'est Phili**P**. »

« C'est dont bin stupide! » dit Morais.

« Mademoiselle, veuillez surveiller votre langage! » dit PhiliP.

« Criss vous arrêtez de dire "mademoiselle" dans chaque phrases! Ça tape sur les nerfs! » s'écria So.

Les soldats et les deux soeurs restèrent quelques secondes en silence à se regarder.

« Hum... qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous? » demanda finalement Marou.

« Nous allons vous ramener à Port Royal et le Commodore décidera par la suite ce qu'il fera de vous. »

« Merde! Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir aller avec Jack à l'Isla de Muerta pour sauver Will? » questionna Morais.

Les deux soldats se mirent à rire.

« Non mademoiselle, vous n'irez pas avec Sparrow. » répondit PhiliP

« Pourquoi? » demanda So.

« Parce que cette mission est une tâche pour les hommes de la marine et non pour deux filles incapable de se défendre. » expliqua PhilippE.

« _QUOI_? Est-ce que vous essayez de nous dire que des filles ça sait pas se battre? »

« Et bien... oui. » dit PhiliP sur un ton de MACHO!

« Ho non! NON! J'le prends vraiment pas! » cria Bob en se lançant sur lui.

Marie se jeta sur PhilippE et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux gardes étaient étendus sur le sol, inconscients.

« Voilà! On a réussit! On est débarrassé d'eux! » dit Morais.

« Ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

« J'sais pas pour toi, mais j'trouve que le rouge ça me va assez bien... » répondit Marou en regardant les deux gars inconscients.

* * *

REVIEWS, moi j'm'en vais, j'suis comme entrain de m'endormir sur le clav... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... 


	9. Sauver Will

**Chapitre 9 : Sauver Will  
**  
Jack était dans un canot en compagnie du Commodore et plusieurs hommes de la marine. Norry (Norrington) regardait dans sa longue vu la Perle Noire.

« Je n'aime pas du tout la situation, dit-il, toutes tentatives de prendre les grottes d'assaut pourrait se transformer en embuscade. »

« Pas si c'est vous qui tendez l'embuscade, dit Jack, j'y vais et je convaincs Barbossa d'envoyer ses hommes avec leurs petits bateaux. Vous et vos hommes vous retournez sur l'Intrépide et vous leur tiré dessus avec vos petits canons. Hein? Qu'avez-vous à perdre? »

Jack mit sa main sur l'épaule du Commodore.

« Rien dont je n'aimerais pas être débarrassé. » répondit avec un air de dégout Norry et en enlevant la main de Sparrow de sur lui.

« Écoutez, pour être honnête avec vous, dit le seXxXy cap'tn, il y a un léger risque pour ceux qui sont à bord de l'Intrépide. Ce qui inclut la future Madame Commodore... »

« AYOYE MARIE! c'était mon pied ça! » cria quelqu'un dans un canot proche de celui dans lequel était Jack et le Commodore.

« Scuz! J'ai pas de place! Pis c'est crissement long! C'est quoi qu'on attend pour aller buter tout le monde? »

« EYE! T'arrêtes-tu de crier! dit Bob en se levant, tu vas toute fucké notre plan! »

« Quoi! Moi, fucké le plan? hurla Marie en se levant à son tour, mais c'est toi qui c'est mit à hurler comme une perdue parce que j't'avais marché sur le pied! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » s'écria Norry qui avait reconnu Marou et Bob habillées avec des uniformes de la marine.

« Ha! Toi ta yeule! lui dit Baube, tu vois pas qu'on est occupé! Maudit impoli! »

« Tu vois Bob! Tu nous a fait repérer! _BRA-VO_! »

« Pis toi aussi ta yeule! » s'écria Sophie en poussant sa sœur en bas du canot mais Morais l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chute.

« HAHAHAHAHAHA! » rirent les deux soeurs lorsque leur tête fut hors de l'eau.

« Sortez de l'eau! » ordonna James Norrington.

« NOOOOOOOON! C'est drôle arroser les gardes dans leur canot! » dit So en éclaboussant des soldats qui restèrent immobiles.

« Hum... vous feriez mieux de sortir si vous voulez pas vous faire manger par des requins. » dit Jack.

« Hahahaha! Quelle bonne blague! » s'exclama Morais.

« He... non, c'est vrai, confirma Jackounet, y'a vraiment des requins. »

« HIN! HOOOO MERDE! » s'écria Bob en nageant vers le boat à Jack et Norry.

Morais suivit sa petite soeur et elles montèrent dans le canot.

«OH WASH! Ça pu! » cria Marie.

« C'est pas moi! J'suis sur que c'est Norry qui c'est lâché! » dit So en pointant le Commodore.

« Non j'parle de l'uniforme de PhilippE. Il pu. J'pensais qu'avec l'eau l'odeur nauséabonde de son corps de mec qui se lave jamais partirait mais faut croire que non... »

« Hin? Mais c'est moi qui ai l'uniforme de PhilippE toi t'as celui de PhiliP! »

« Mais non! J'me souviens d'avoir déshabillé PhilippE pis d'avoir vu son joli petit... »

« QUOI? coupa Soph, tu l'as déshabillé au complet! T'as même enlevé ses sous-vêtements!

« OUIIIIII! C'était trop tentant! » répondit Morais avec un big smile :D

« BEURK! T'es dégueux! »

« Non, c'était lui qui était dégueux avec son tout piti piti piti... »

« J'veux pas le savoir grosse perverse! »

Marie commença à enlever les vêtements qui sentaient VRAIMENT mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore? »

« Bin, une danse à 10, pourquoi? » répondit Morais sur un ton sarcastique.

« YARK! J'veux pas voir ça! »

« C't'une joke, Einstein! J'enlève l'uniforme pas beau parce qu'il sent mauvais! »

« WASH! T'es dégueux on veut pas te voir toute nue! WASH!"

« Eye! WOW MENUTE! J'ai d'autre linge en dessous! Non mais relax! Voir que j'irais sauver Will toute nue! »

« Bin on sait jamais avec toi! »

« Vous n'allez pas sauver Monsieur Turner. » dit le tit Commodore full cave.

« Bin pourquoi? » demanda Bob.

« Parce que vous êtes incapable de combattre des pirates! »

« Eye! Les derniers à avoir dit qu'on savait pas se battre sont inconscients parce qu'on les a battu! » dit Bob.

« Ouin! Pis y'en a un qui est tout nu! » précisa Marie.

« WWAAASSHH! T'étais pas obligé de nous le rappeler. WWWAAASSH! »

« Silence! dit Norry, vous allez retourner sur l'Intercepteur! »

« NON! J'vas tous vous assommer! » cria Bob

« Ouin! Pis on va vous déshabiller! J'me réserve JAAACK! »

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! hurla Sophinette, t'es vraiment dégueux! Jack, tout nu! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

« J'suis pas si laid! » dit Jack full sad :( (Bob t'es pas fine avec mon Jackounet!)

« Mais non! Tu es tout mignon! Contrairement à Norry. » dit Marie en touchant le bout du nez de Jack avec son index.

« Là, j'suis d'accord avec toi! Bon alors, quand est-ce qu'on va sauver Will? » demanda So.

_Plus tard_

Jack, Sophie et Morais était dans un p'tit canot en direction de la grotte à Barbossa. Le cap'taine ramait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Hahaha! On vient de fourrer Norry! »

« Ouais, pis là on va revoir notre ami Barbichou! » dit Marie.

« Hum, les filles, dit Jack, j'aimerais que vous restiez cachée. Sinon vous allez foutre en l'air tous mes plans. »

« MAIS LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! On veut v'nir avec toi! S'te plait! » chiala Morais.

« Non. »

« PLIZZZZZZZZ! » dirent en même temps les sistas.

« NON! Vous restez cachées en silence. Compris ? »

« Ouais, ouais. » :(

_Dans la grotte avec les pirates pas beaux_

Barbossa se tenait sur une montagne d'or, devant le coffre contenant les pièces Aztec et Will était retenu par deux pirates. Jack se promènait entre les hommes qui criaient comme des twits.

« Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, je vous demande pardon. » dit Jack tout en se frayant un chemin vers Barbie.

« Fait par le sang, par le sang dé... » commença Barbitruc mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Jack.

« Ha ! » dit-il lorsqu'il se trouvait en bas de la montagne d'or.

« Jack ! » dit le tit William.

« Ce n'est pas possible! » dit Barbichose.

« Pas probable plutôt. » corrigea le sexXxy guy.

« Où est Elizabeth ? » demanda Will full no where dans la conversation.

Jack voulu s'avancer mais il fut retenu pas Bo'sun.

« En sécurité, comme je l'ai promis, répondit-il, elle est prête à épouser Norrington, comme elle l'a promis et tu t'apprêtes à mourir pour elle comme tu l'as promis. Alors nous sommes tous des hommes de paroles... sauf pour Elizabeth qui est en fait une femme. »

« La ferme !... Et où sont-elles ? » demanda Barboudin.

« Qui ça elles ? »

« Et bien tu sais, les deux folles qui te suivent partout. Où sont-elles ? »

« Pas ici. »

« Ouf, dit Barbabouin soulagé, on va pouvoir continuer en paix. »

Il mit le couteau qu'il avait dans la main sur la gorge de Will.

« Tu ne compte pas faire ça j'espère? » demanda Jack.

« Non, j'dois dire que j'y compte! » dit Barbo.

« Tant pis pour toi! » répondit-il en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi j'y conterais pas selon toi? »

« Parce que... (Il tape la main de Bo'sun qui était sur son épaule)L'intrépide, le joyau de la marine britannique vient de jeter l'ancre, tout près du rivage... ils t'attendent. »

Les pirates se mirent à chuchoter, affolés.

_Un peu plus tard que le plus tard de tantôt  
_  
Marou et Bob étaient cachées derrière une montagne de pièces d'or. Elles pouvaient entendre Jack parler à Barbossa.

« ...mais pour ce qui est de la Perle, nomme-moi capitaine. Je naviguerai sous tes ordres, lui dit-il, je te donnerai 10 de mes pillages et tu pourras te présenter comme le Commodore Barbossa. Tu vois? »

« Hahahahaha! Le Commodore Barbossa! C'est-tu assez laite à ton goût! » s'écria Marie.

« Mais ta yeule Marie! » chuchota Baube.

« Bin là! C'est sortit tout seul. Pis calme tes nerfs, personne m'a entendu! »

« J'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous. » dit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux soeurettes se retournèrent et virent un pirate très hum... pas beaux. Il agrippa un des bras des jeunes filles et les sortit de leur « cachette ».

« Capitaine, dit le laid à Barbossa, regardez qui j'ai trouvé. »

« Ha non, c'est pas vrai! cria le cap'taine en voyant les deux sœurs, pas vous! »

« SALUT BARBICHOU! » hurla Morais.

« J't'ai dit t'arrêter de m'appeler par ce surnom ! »

« WOUPS ! Mais moi j'le trouve full joli ce surnom! »

« Moi aussi, dit So, ça fait tout mignon! Même si t'es pas mignon. »

« Mais Jack lui y'est mignon. Pis Will, un peu, aussi. »

« Ouais, c'est v... »

« Silence! » dit Barbelette.

Il se tourna vers Jack et continua la conversation qu'il entretenait avec le sexXxy guy avant que les 2 folles ne l'interrompent.

« Et je suppose qu'en échange tu vas me demander de ne pas tuer le moussaillon? »

« Non, non, non, pas du tout. Si tu veux, tu tues le moussaillon mais pas tout de suite. Attends que la malédiction soit finie et que le moment soit opportun... par exemple (Il prend des pièces dans le coffre) après que tu aies tué Norrington et ses hommes jusqu'au (Il laisse tomber une pièce) tout (Il laisse tomber une pièce) dernier. (Il laisse tomber une pièce) »

Will vit que Jackounet avait gardé une pièce.

« Vous aviez planifié ça depuis le début. Dès que vous avez su comment je m'appelais. » dit le forgeron.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! T'es mauvais! T'as pas rapport avec ta phrase no where! Tu gâches tout le film! cria Marie, non mais c'est vrai! C'est full genre mystérieux, ooooooouuuuuuuuu! Suspense. Pis toi tu sors ta super belle phrase : " Vous aviez planifié ça depuis le début. gna gna gna"! Non mais tsssssss franchement. »

« Ta yeule! C'est toi qui gâches tout le film! » s'écria Bob en sacrant une claque en arrière de la tête à Marou.

« Je veux 50 de tes pillages. » dit Barboudin ignorant de nouveau les deux filles.

« 15. » dit Jack.

« 40. »

« 25... »

« 25 PLUS un sandwich au jambon! » s'écria Marou.

« Top là! » dit Bob en levant sa main.

Marou tapa dans la main de sa soeur.

« Non. 25 et j'vais t'acheter un chapeau... un très grand chapeau, Commodore. » dit Jack.

« Marché conclu, dit le michant cap'tn en serrant la main de du beau cap'tn.

« TSSSS! Moi j'aurais pris le sandwich! » dit Bob.

« Eye! Si t'as un nouveau chapeau tu peux me donner celui que tu portes en ce moment? » demanda Marou à Barbie.

« Non. »

« Ha. T'es poche. »

Barbichose ordonna ensuite à son équipage de sortir pour aller attaquer la marine... à pieds!

* * *

Bon! alors le prochain chap est tof à écrire parce que c'est d'l'action... alors ça risque de donné un chap super laite où rien est décrit ! ;) J'suis trop paresseuse pour décrire l'action parce que de toute façon vous avez vu le film:D Sinon... Jack t'as tu de quoi à dire?

Donc, c'es tout, adios! REVIEWS :D


	10. La fin de la malédiction

Le chapitre est court, Bob et moi on fait pas grand chose dedans, mais j'me suis forcer sur la naration!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La fin de la malédiction  
**  
Presque tous les pirates étaient partis combattre l'Intrépide. Dans la grotte, il ne restait plus que Jack, qui regardait les trésor contenu dans la grotte, les deux folles, qui s'amusaient à faire une guerre de pouces, Will, qui était surveillé par deux pirates, un pirate no where qui jouait à lancer des roches dans l'eau, et Barbossa, qui... qui était juste laid.

« Je déclare la guerre des pouces ! » dirent les deux soeurs en même temps avant de commencer leur combat.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Barbidule intrigué.

« Bin...on joue à la guerre des pouces! Pourquoi? » répondit Marie

« Et pourquoi vos pouces se battraient ? »

« Bah... pour l'fun! »

« Vous êtes bizarres toutes les deux. »

« Tu peux bin parler toi ! T'es un squelette ! Tsss. » répliqua Sophie.

Pendant ce temps là, Jack observait un statu en or.

« Je dois admettre, Jack, dit Barboudin, que je croyais t'avoir démasqué, mais il semblerait que tu sois imprévisible. »

Jack se retourna pour lui faire face et avança dans sa direction. Les deux soeurs arrêtèrent de jouer avec leur p'tits pouces et regardèrent les deux capitaines.

« Moi ? Je suis malhonnête et les hommes malhonnêtes tu sais qu'ils seront toujours malhonnêtes. »

« C'est tu moi ou bin t'as dit trop de fois le mot « malhonnête » dans la même phrase ? » dit Marou.

Barbossa et Jack lui lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire : « Ferme ta yeule ». Morais resta donc silencieuse à observé Jack faire son p'tit speach.

« Honnêtement, c'est des hommes honnêtes dont tu dois te méfier, parce que tu peux jamais prévoir quand ils vont faire quelque chose d'incroyablement... stupide. »

Il prit l'épée du twit qui garochait des pierres et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le derrière. Jack lança l'épée à Will qui réussit à se libéré de ses liens. Il commença à se battre contre les 3 pirates qui se trouvaient dans la grotte et Jack s'occupa de Barbleuet.

_Hop on va voir c'qui se passe dehors !_

Elizabeth monta à bord de la Perle Noire pour libérer l'équipage de Jack.

Le Commodore et tous ces p'tits soldats full cool se battent toujours contre les squelettiques pirates.

_Allez de retour dans la grotte !  
_  
Le combat se poursuivait toujours entre Jack et Barbossa, comme celui entre Will et les autres pirates, sauf que les deux filles se foutaient carrément de Will. Mais le pauvre forgeron commençait à avoir d'la misère.

« Sophie ! Marie ! Vous pourriez m'aider au lieu de rester planté là ! »

« Eye c'est pas parce qu'on a des épées que ça veut nécessairement dire qu'on sait s'en servir ! » dit Bob.

« Ouais pis de toute façon on est occupée ! » dit Marie en ne quittant pas Jack des yeux.

« À regarder Jack ! » s'exclama Will.

« Ouais pis ! Tu sauras que y'est très l'fun à regarder ! » dit Marou.

« Mais moi j'ai besoin d'aide ! » cria-t-il en continuant de repousser les attaques des pirates.

« JAMBETTE ! cria Bob en faisant tomber un pirate, bon on t'as aidé ! »

« Maintenant laisse-nous dans la contemplation de l'homme le plus sexXxy sur cette terre. » dit Marie.

Les deux soeurettes continuèrent d'observer le combat. Lorsque Jack tomba sur le dos. Marie devint full stressé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce bout là, et So bin... elle était Zen.

« Tu ne peux pas me battre, Jack. » dit Barbossa en lançant son épée.

Jack se releva et enfonça son arme dans le ventre de Barbichose qui ne réagit pas. Le vieux capitaine pas beau soupira, pendant que Jack le regardait bizarrement, et il retira l'épée de son ventre pour l'enfoncer dans celui du sexXxy guy. Marie se mit à hurler et à pleurer comme une espèce d'actrice mauvaise qu'on voit juste dans les télé-séries dramatiques de l'après-midi.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! JAAAAAAAAAAACK ! Meurs pas ! »

Bob se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourde. Jack commença à faire quelques pas vers l'arrière sous le clair de lune, révélant un squelette. Il s'inspecta quelques secondes avant de dire LA phrase qu'on aime toutes.

« C'est intéressant... »

Marie arrêta d'hurler comme une espèce de conne et Sophinette pu enlever les mains de sur ces oreilles. Jack sortit le médaillon qu'il avait secrètement pris un peu plus tôt et se mit à jouer avec.

« J'ai pas pu résister. » avoua-t-il.

Barbossa laisse échapper un grognement de fureur et le combat entre les deux capitaines recommença. Marie regardait avec de gros yeux _LA_ scène du film. Elle était passionnée par Jack qui était un squelette, puis un humain. Squelette, humain, squelette, humain. Cette fois-ci, c'était le tour de Barboubin de tombé sur le dos, menacé par l'arme de Jackounet.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Jack Sparrow ? Est-ce qu'on devient deux immortels engagés dans une bataille épique jusqu'à ce qu'on entendent les trompettes du jugement dernier, hein ? »

« Ou tu pourrais te rendre ! »

« Moi, si j'étais toi, j'prendrais le deuxièmes choix ! » cria Bob.

Mais le cave de Barbo n'écouta pas le SUPER BON conseille de Sophie et les deux gars continuèrent de se battre.

_Allez les amis ! On va voir c'que pourrait bien faire les autres personnages !_

Sur la Perle Noire, Elizabeth avait réussi à libéré l'équipage et elle leur demanda de l'aide pour allé sauver Will, mais la bande d'épais ne bougèrent pas leurs fesses. Finalement, Liz s'en retourna à la grotte toute seule dans un canot.

_Bon bin on va revenir à Jack parce que c'est plate se que font les autres persos !  
_  
Will commençait vraiment à avoir de la misère avec les pirate. POUF! Il se retrouva à terre.

« J'vais te montrer ce que ça veut dire avoir mal. » dit un gars pas beau.

« Vous aimez avoir mal ? » demanda la voix d'Elizabeth.

Bob et Marie... non en fait juste Bob arrêta de regarder Jack et se tourna vers Elizabeth qui venait de buter le pirate qui menaçait le p'tit Willy- chou avec un espèce de bâton.

« Essayez dont de porter un corset. » dit Miss Swann.

« YÉ ! Bravo Liz ! Tu t'es sauvé de l'Intercepteur t'as libéré des pirates pis tu viens d'en buter un ! J'commence à t'aimer un peu plus. » dit Bobinette.

Elizabeth lui sourit et aida Will à se relever. Elle remarqua Jack et Barbossa, qui étaient toujours en train de se battre, elle remarqua également que Jack était...un squelette.

« De quelle côté est Jack ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bin s'il se bat contre Barbidule c'est peut-être que y'est pas de son côté ! » dit Baube.

« C'est logique... dit Elizabeth, Hum... Marie? Est-ce que tu te sens bien? »

La femme secoua sa main devant le visage de Morais qui avait l'air hypnotiser, les deux yeux dans la graisse de bine. mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Occupe toi pas d'elle, dit Bob, elle est toujours de même quand elle voit c'te scène là. »

_Un peu plus tard parce que je commençais à être écoeuré de décrire les scènes de combats_

Jack se coupa la main, son sang était maintenant sur le médaillon et il le lança à Will qui se trouvait près du coffre. Elizabeth courait vers lui mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Barbie armé son pistolet dans sa direction.

POW ! Quelqu'un tira. Mais cette fois-ci, se n'était pas Marou qui avait tiré sans faire exprès parce qu'elle est cruche. Nooooon. C'est Jack qui avait tiré sur Barbo.

« 10 ans que tu traînes ce pistolet et tu gaspilles ton coup. » dit le pirate pas beau.

« Il ne l'a pas gaspillé. » dit Will en laissant tomber les dernières pièces dans le coffre.

Jack regarda Barbossa qui révélait la blessure que la balle du pistolet avait produite et il commença à saigner.

« Je sens... le froid. »

Barbichou tomba, mort, et la pomme qu'il tenait dans sa main roula par terre. Tout le monde étaient silencieux. Jack, Will et Elizabeth étaient surpris de ne pas avoir vraiment entendu les deux folles tout ce temps. Ils trouvaient ça étrange... d'habitude, elles faisaient plein de conneries... alors pourquoi restaient-elles silencieuses?

« C'est finit ? murmura Marie, Jackounet à gagné ? On a gagné ? ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ ! »

Marie se mit à sauter comme une espèce de mongol et Bob se mit aussi à sauter de joie.

« We are the champions, my friiiiiiends ! And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end! » chantèrent en coeur So et Morais.

« BRAVOOO JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! hurla Marie en lui sautant dans les bras, j'savais que tu tuerais Barbichou. »

« Bin oui, c'est ça ! dit Bobinette, alors pourquoi tantôt tu croyais qu'il allait mourir ? Pis de toute façon c'est normal que tu saches que Jack tuerait Barbossa t'écoute tellement le film que tu le connais par coeur ! »

« Ouais pis ? J'faisais semblant de croire que Jack mourrait... »

« Bin oui, bin oui, à chaque fois que tu le vois se faire trucider par Barbossa tu te mes quasiment à brailler ! »

« Hin ? Même pas vrai ! De quoi tu parles ! WOOOW ! Tu capotes là ! »

« Non, non, non ! »

Elizabeth et Will s'en allèrent pour trouver un coin un peu plus tranquille pour discuter. Jack se mit à contempler SON trésor, laissant les deux folles s'engueuler... comme d'habitude.

* * *

Bon c'est bientôt fini toutes mes conneries... hmmmm peut-être pas. Vous verrez... ahah REVIEWS! 


	11. L’aventure se termine

J'ai mit 2 chapitres en même temps parce qu'ils sont tous les deux courts! Alors c'est ça! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11 : L'aventure se termine  
**  
Elizabeth, Will, Marie, Sophie et Jack étaient tous de retour à Port Royal. Liz allait épouser le Commodore, le Gouverneur avait été clément avec Will et il l'avait laissé travailler dans sa forge, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Bob et Morais avaient également été épargnées parce qu'elles étaient des femmes et parce que le Commodore pensait vraiment que Marou avait des problèmes mentaux. Il leur manquait de discipline, tout simplement, alors elles étaient sous la charge de Will. De son côté, Jack avait eu moins de chance, lorsqu'il était sortit de la grotte de l'Isla de Muerta, sa Perle avait disparu et maintenant, il était condamné à la pendaison. Aujourd'hui était le jour où sa vie se terminerait, la journée où on lui passerait la corde au cou.

Le pirate attendait, devant une foule, qu'on aille finit de lui lire ses crimes. Le Commodore, le Gouverneur et Élizabeth étaient également présent. L'homme qui lisait la liste des actes du pirates n'en finissait plus d'énuméré ses délits. Ça commençait à être long. C'est alors qu'on entendit des voix...de filles...qui chantaient. Mais quoi? Les habitants de Port Royal ne savaient pas. Et où se trouvaient ses deux chanteuses? Ils ne le savaient pas non plus...

Les « chanteuses » sortirent de leur cachette et se tinrent fièrement sur les murs du fort. C'était Marie et So qui chantaient une chanson anglaise avec leur SUPER belles voix.

(Bon alooooors... les parole qui sont en _italique_ (comme ça) ça veut dire que c'est Bob qui chante, pis les paroles qui ont rien bin c'es moi :P ! Pis les paroles entre parenthèses bin se sont les back vocal. Savvy? PIS OUAIS FALLAIT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE CHANTE CETTE CHANSON :D)

« One day I woke up, I woke up knowing, Today is the day I will die, Cash Dogg was barking, Went to the park, And enjoyed it one last time, I called my mother, Told her I loved her, And I begged her not to cry, I wrote a letter, I said I'd miss her, And I signed that good bye.

You know the happiest day of my life, I swear the happiest day of my life, Is the day that I die.

_Can you feel the cold tonight?_ (the day that I died) _It sets in, but it's alright_ (the day that I died) _Darkness falls, I'm letting go_ (the day that I died) _All alone, but I feel fine_ (the day that I died) »

« Gardes! Arrêtez-les ! » cria le Commodore, qui apparemment n'aimait pas que les deux folles se dandinent sur les murs du fort en chantant à tut tête une chanson de Good Charlotte. Des gardes commencèrent à courir en direction des deux folles mais elles continuèrent à chanter tout en se sauvant des gardes.

« We took a drive and, We drove through DC, To see the places we lived, Long conversations, We talked of old friends, And all the things that we did, Summer nights, Drunken fights, Mistakes we made, Did we live it right?

You know the happiest day of my life, I swear the happiest day of my life, Is the day that I died.

_Can you feel the cold tonight?_ (the day that I died) _It sets in, but it's alright_ (the day that I died) _Darkness falls, I'm letting go_ (the day that I died) _All alone, but I feel fine_ (the day that I died)

You know the happiest day of my life, I know the happiest day of my life, I swear the happiest day of my life, Is the day that I die.

_Can you feel the cold tonight?_ (the day that I died) _It sets in, but it's alright_ (the day that I died) _Darkness falls, I'm letting go_ (the day that I died) _All alone, but I feel fine_

Did I live it right? (_day that I die_) I hope I lived it right. (_day that I die_) Did I live it right? (_day that I die_) Did I Live it right? I Hope I lived it right. (_day that I die_) I know I Lived it right. » (_The Day That I Die ... Good Charlotte: The Young and the Hopeless_) (ASTI QUE JADORE CETTE CHANSON:D)

Les deux folles finirent leur chanson et s'aperçurent que tout le monde les regardait... parfait! Comme ça personne ne remarquerait que Will libérait Jack...

« Commodore ! cria quelqu'un full no where, Turner a libéré Sparrow ! »

Ou peut-être pas finalement... Le p'tit fif de Norry ordonna à ses soldats de rattraper Jackounet. Hooo merde! Normalement Bob et Marie auraient dût se faire pourchasser par toute la marine, pour permettre à Jack et Will de partir incognito ou du moins sans être pourchassés... mais il faut croire que ça n'avait pas marché.

« Eye ! Bande de caves ! Revenez ici ! » cria Bob aux gardes.

« Eye Norry ! Pourquoi t'envois tous tes soldats après Jack hein ? Parce que tu sais que tu pourras jamais nous attraper hein ? C'est ça ! Tu te rends conte Bob ! Le Commodore Norrington a même pas été capable d'attraper deux p'tites filles ! WOOOOOOOOOOOW ! » hurla Marie à Norry.

Norrington devint complètement rouge tomate ou rouge cerise... ça dépend c'est quoi vous préféré...

« La moitié des gardes après ces deux filles ! » cria-t-il.

Plusieurs soldats revinrent au pas de course vers les deux soeurs.

« Très bonne idée Marie ! » s'écria sarcastiquement So.

« Merci. »

« T'en aurais-tu une autre aussi bonne ? »

« Oui... »

« Bin c'est quoi ? »

« Cours le plus vite possible ! »

Bob et Marou coururent comme elles n'avaient jamais couru. Bientôt elles rejoignirent Will et Jack et une dizaine d'hommes les encercla, pointant leurs armes en leur direction.

« Faites attention avec ça ! s'écria Morais, vous pourriez crever l'oeil à quelqu'un! »

« Je savais bien qu'on aurait à subir aujourd'hui à une tentative pour le moins échevelée, dit le Commodore en pointant son arme vers Will, mais pas de votre part. _(il se tourna vers Bob et Marou)_ mais peut-être de la votre... »

« Quand je suis revenu à Port Royal, je vous ai accordé la clémence et c'est ainsi que vous me remercier... en vous acoquinant avec lui... c'est un pirate! » dit le Gouverneur.

« Et un homme bon. » répliqua Will en laissant tombé son épée sur le sol.

« Et sexy ! ajouta Marie, _TRÈS_ sexy ! »

« Vous oubliez votre place, Turner. » dit Norry.

« Elle est ici : entre vous et Jack. »

« Ahem... » toussotèrent les 2 sœurs.

« Et Sophie et Marie. » corrigea Will.

« Comme la mienne » dit la p'tite Miss Swan.

« Elizabeth ! dit le vieux Gouverneur pas beau, baissezvos armes messieurs... pour l'amour du ciel, baissez vos armes ! »

Les soldats baissèrent (ou plutôt levèrent) leur armes.

« Ainsi dont, c'est vraiment ce que votre coeur désire ? » demanda Norry à Liz.

« C'est juste... » répondit comme une conne l'autre cruche.

Le Commodore était full sad alors Marie décida de le consoler.

« Bah t'en fait pas Norry, dit-elle en mettant son bras autour de son épaule, une de perdue 10 de retrouvées ! »

Mais le p'tit James Norry avait l'air aussi triste.

« Ok d'abord... y'a d'autre poissons dans la mer ! Tu vas bin finir par trouver une fille en extase devant toi pis qui vouloir intensément ton corps de... de toi là. »

Marie enleva son bras d'autour du p'tit commodore et se recula de quelques pas réalisant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas dit la bonne chose.

Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Jack décide d'ouvrir sa grande gueule.

« Et bien, je me sens tout à fais bien dans cette situation, dit-il en s'approchant du Gouverneur, je crois qu'on a atteint quelque chose de spécial... Spirituellement, économiquement, grammaticalement. (_il va voir Norry_) Je veux que vous sachiez que je prenais pour vous mon vieux...sachez-le. (_il s'éloigne de Norry) _Elizabeth, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre nous, trésor...je suis désolé... Will, joli chapeau ! Sophie ? Marie ? »

Il leur fait signe de venir avec lui près du bord ou Liz était tombé au début du film. Les deux filles le rejoignirent.

« Messieurs ! C'est une journée que vous, vous vous rappellerez toujours comme la journée où... »

Jack tomba à l'eau avec Marie et Bobinette-Cherra. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent à la surface ils entendirent une voix mystérieuse, no where qui dit : « Voiles hissez ! » (C'est vrai qu'on entend ça!) Tous les trois virent un navire, la Perle Noire, un peu plus loi. Ils nagèrent en direction du navire et lorsque les 3 nageurs furent à côté du boat, on leur lança 2 cordes. Jack en attrapa une et on le tira sur le pont. Il atterrit sur le derrière. Bob et Marie atterrirent un peu plus loin.

« Je croyais que vous deviez vous en tenir au code. » dit Jackounet à Gibb.

« On s'est dit que c'était plutôt une... ligne de conduite. » répondit celui-ci.

Le vieux pirate aida son capitaine à se relever et il lui tendit son tricorne.

« Capitaine Sparrow, dit Anna Maria, (o.O'' on a comme pas parlé d'elle tout le long de l'histoire !) la Perle Noire est à vous. »

Jack se dirigea vers la barre et se mit à... la flatter... ce qui est assez weird merci !

« Sur le pont bande de pouilleux ! cria le Capitaine à son équipage, tout le monde à son poste ! Préparez-vous à mettre les voiles ! ... Vas-y, montre-moi l'horizon... na na na na na na na na, des pomme pourries (_il regarde son compas et bouge le gouvernail_) Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho ! »

Il ferma son compas. Bob et Marie avaient regardait la fin du film sans rien dire. Marie soupira.

« C'est fini. Finito capoute! La malédiction est finit, Barbosa est mort, Will et Elizabeth sont ensemble, Jack a sa Perle et Bob est inconsciente sur le pont...QUOI ? BOOOOOOOOOOOOB ! BOB EST INCONCIENTE ! »

Marie sentit soudainement sa tête tournée et elle se mit à voir tout embrouillé. Elle tomba à son tour, inconsciente. Les pirates formèrent un cercle autour des deux filles. Lorsque Jack arriva, les pirates semblait effrayés et Jack compris pourquoi : Marie et Sophie avaient disparues, il ne restait plus que leurs vêtements de pirate...


	12. The fin snif

**Chapitre 12 : The fin...snif  
**  
Marie et Bob se réveillèrent dans leur tente; elles étaient de retour à leur époque. Elles se regardèrent quelques minutes.

« Est-ce que t'as rêvé à la même chose que moi ? » demanda Marie.

« Non... on n'a pas rêvé... c'était vrai! » dit Bob.

« Prouve-le ! »

« Nos vêtements ! »

Les deux filles regardèrent leurs habits...elles portaient leur pyjama habituel.

« Les cicatrices ! cria Bob, on s'est fait transpercé par une épée, pis tu t'es tiré dans la yeule ! »

Elles regardèrent leur ventre et le cou de Marie...rien.

« T'es CD ! Tu les as oublié là-bas ! »

« Nop... sont toujours là mes CD... »

« Hin ? ... finalement c'était peut-être un rêve. »

« C'est poche... j'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai et que j'aille vraiment embrasser Jack... hmmmmm »

« Mais ça avait l'air tellement vrai... j'comprends pas... j'suis rendu aussi folle que toi! Merde! »

« Mais non... j'suis pas folle! »

« Mais oui ! »

« Non ! »

« OUI ! »

« NON ! »

« OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUIIII ! »

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! »

« Les filles ! cria la mère des deux sœurs qui les avaient entendu tellement elles hurlaient fort, taisez-vous on essaye de dormir ! »

« Ouais, ouais. » répondirent innocemment les deux filles.

Marie se recoucha et écouta sa musique et Bob bin...j'sais tu ce qu'elle faisait? Elle jouait au tic-tac-toe avec un poulet géant. Ok?

_Quelques jours, à la maison des deux sœurs_

Sophinette et Morais rentraient chez elles en char avec leurs parents. Dehors, ils faisaient noir, l'heure affichée dans l'auto indiquait 23h37 lorsque l'auto s'arrêta devant la maison. Les deux soeurs sortirent du véhicule avec leurs sacs et rentrèrent dans la maison. Home sweet home... Étant fatiguées, elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Plus tard, Bob et Marou étaient couchées dans leurs lits lorsque que quelqu'un frappa sur la porte du garde-robe.

« Bob arrête de frappé sur la porte ça gosse. »

« HAAAAAA ! Mais ta yeule ! J'frappe pas dans la foutue porte. »

« Bin c'est qui qui a cogné dans la porte ? »

« Personne ! T'as halluciné un BANG ! J't'ai dit que t'étais folle. »

« Non ! J'ai vraiment entendu quelqu'un cogné dans la porte ! CHUT ! Écoute... »

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG !_

« Tu vois ! Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! » s'écria Marie.

« Tabarnak ! C'est quoi qui a là dedans ! »

« Bah j'sais pas... check pour voir... »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que t'es courageuse pis moi j'va pissé dans mes culotte tellement j'ai peur alors ouvre la porte du garde-robe. »

« Mais si c'est un tueur !

« Bin il te tuera pis pendant ce temps là, moi j'vais me sauver ! »

« Merci, ça me rassure beaucoup. »

« T'as peur ? hum ? Poulet, poulet, poulet ! »

« Non ! C'est toi la chicken ! »

Bob approcha sa main de la porte du garde robe, Marie s'était caché sous ses couvertures. Sophie ouvrit lentement la porte et resta bouche-bée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Quoi ? demanda le poulet sous ses draps, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

« Marie promet-moi de rester calme et de ne pas hurler. »

« Pourquoi j'capoterais pis j'me mettrais à hurler comme une conne ? »

« Parce que y'a Jack dans notre garde-robe... »

THE FIN !

* * *

La fin ? Mais qui a dit que c'était la fin ? La fin de cette fic peut- être, mais certainement pas la fin de toutes mes conneries ! J'ai une surprise pour vous... vous verrez dans peu de temps et bob va être de retour dans les auteurs! Oui, oui, oui :D !

MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews! J'vous aime! (et Sophie aussi même si elle a juste écris la moitié genre 8-))

* * *

NOTE, 3 Janvier 2007

Certaines corrections (fautes d'orthographe, etc.) ont été apportées à l'histoire & presque tous les petits messages avant & après l'histoire on été supprimés afin de ne laissez que l'histoire sur ce site. Tout ce qui a été écrit, ce sont des souvenirs & des heures de délire pour ma soeur & moi. On a été très heureuse de partagés nos stupidités avec vous & nous sommes contentes de voir que certaines personnes découvrent ou relisent notre histoire :)

Je tiens également à préciser que cette fic a été écrite lorsque Sophie avait 13 ans et moi (Marie-Christine) 15 ans. Ce qui fait presque 3 ans que cette fic est publiée. shit, le temps passe vite. :)


End file.
